


AWF: 001

by Moviegonewrong



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2019-10-08 13:21:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 29,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17387138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moviegonewrong/pseuds/Moviegonewrong
Summary: Being updated and revised!With Detroit peacefully in android hands. The us government send a liaison to make a deal with the new sentient life form. Accompanying that liaison, as a body guard,  is a new android built by a new player in the android game. AWF:001 Named Antoinette is more than just pretty looks and ninja like skills. She is an android built for war, against whom, she wants to know.





	1. You are code

**Author's Note:**

> For any grammatical and sentence structure errors please note that English isn't my first language. Sorry. 
> 
> Be aware that this piece starts at the end of the game. Androids were peaceful in their protests, Connor had become deviant.

“Television off” a quick command was said and the TV went dark. The horrid images of Detroit still seared into the mind of the poor human engineer as he sighed and rolled his chair away from a large spacious desk cluttered in android parts and blueprints. Shaky tired hands ran over his face, stubbles far more into the picture of a messy beard of black hair scrunched down before puffing back up. 

 

The chair whirled around and stern brown eyes looked at the semi complete form of an android on a medical table. Placing his hands on his brown colored pressed pants he sighed once more before getting up. Once upright calloused hands grabbed the lab coat that was flung over the chair and slowly put on as the human made his way to the still android.

 

He cocked his head, black hair swishing to the right as he took in the lifeless corps. The face was serene, white in color except for the semi visible lines of grey where the pieces of its face met to make the whole head. A serial number in red was plastered on its forehead. IWF-01.

 

Looking over his shoulder the blueprints labeled with those same letters he scowled. The government was already issuing new androids, ones that couldn't become deviant, with long list of demands. Hadn't they learned already how dangerous this could get. The name alone wasn't a good sign to begin with. 

 

I nteractive  W ar F rame series 1.0. He wondered what happened to the other IWFs as he glanced back at the droid. 1.0 ment the other 9 series under it were failures. This one. Female in frame but built like a tank looked like a finished product, but it had to pass testing. 

 

Gone was the Cyber Life light but strong metal inner frame work. Replaced by Power Players own special metal mix of metals to make the androids support frame light, flexible but nearly indestructible. The bio-components were layered in bullet proof material and systems weren't tied to each other. That way if the android got damaged it can shut anything off and not terminate. 

 

Limbs were tucked at its side and parallel to its frame. He could see all the extra grey outlines on the hands and wrists indicating many hidden sedition within the components. The same ghostly white and grey was  everywhere. The grey showing places where muscle fibers and joints lay. Everything meticulously labeled on what side it was for and what limb. Several numbers indicated to what was on the blueprints. Hidden sensors in the mouth to detect food and fluids. An analyzer that rivaled the RK900 model that Cyber Life built to fight crime. 

 

Optics had night vision, ability to see heat signatures, take images and record feed. One hand had a hidden gun in it. Its finger being the barrel of it. Both legs could run, jump and land on tricky and far off surfaces. Its was able to land from great heights without damages to any of its leg joints. 

 

The flexible weave it called its skin was filled with sensors to detect the world around itself as well as perceive touch much better. But why add  bullet proof fibers to it too? Why make an android that could run through a war zone if it was only meant to be a personal bot for someone. The man turned again and pulled the blueprints out from the clutter before reading over the demands attached to it 8n a small yellow sticky note. The handwriting was shaky as if the person writing this was nervous. 

 

New IWF must haves:

-ability to take heavy and constant gun fire

-be able to continue even after severely injured

\- analyze the world around through all five senses 

-can NOT become a deviant.

 

The last part explained why it was missing a linking ability. It couldn't link with other androids let alone android linking spots. If no linking happened the ability to become deviant had to next to nil. The engineer snorted, he doubted that's how deviantsy spread. But he was there just to power up the Android and run in through simple tests. 

 

The company he worked for, Power Player, was taking a big risk in saying yes to the demands for this android. They were new to the android game. They built military grade merchandise for public use. He sighed once more before going over to the android and finally pushing the code to run its start up sequence. He stepped back making sure to keep the Blueprints away from the potentially hostile being. 

 

Whirring of parts and then a grunting huff before everything settle into silence. It was crazy how silent this Android ran, like some infiltration unit. Eyes opened showing the most beautiful color of icy blue eyes the engineer had ever seen. He was no artist, no consumer of the latest beauty trends but those icy eyes took made him rethink his earlier judgments on the android. It wasn't her fault she was built to run through war zones. 

 

Blinking once then again before those eyes settled on him and he gave a shaky smile. The android took him in before smiling back. It sat up slowly, still keeping its eyes locked on his now nervous body. How deadly and calculating that gaze was and she hadn't even said anything yet. 

 

Gracefully and nearly ladylike, he nearly felt he was reading a 1700 year old novel as he watched her move. Legs came together and tucked under her slightly before she swung them towards him and she let the slide to the end of the table and she sat there. Right angle crossed under her left. Her hands helped her move but once she settled into the sitting position she tucked them on her left thigh. Left over right and blinked at him.

 

“IWR 001 reporting: android is up and running efficiently. No errors at this time. Time of activation 0200. Current running time two minutes and counting. Weapons systems online.” there was a pause. “weapons systems on stand by. No perceived threats were detected. Current room temperature 22.44 degrees Celsius.” she was taking everything in with ease. Placing it out to him in a manner any human could understand and know what was going on. He raised his hands to stop her and she trailed off watching him and his hands. 

 

“Your body language indicated you wish for me to stop. Is that correct.” ok not so efficient as he thought. Body language was not something one could not programmed it was a learned skill.

 

“Yes. That is correct. I will add that to the list of things we will be going over before you are placed with the human you are to serve.” he answered her inquiry and put forth new details wanting to see how quickly she could change gears, so to speak. 

 

“Model IWF is being assigned to a Jessica Parker. Liaison between humans and Detroit Androids known as Deviants.” there was a pause as her eyes subtly shifted as if she was looking at a web browser and reading from it. “Deviants, threat to the safety of Jessica Parker, threat to human country United States of America. Parameters have not been placed on what is aloud and not aloud during current mission. Deviants will be terminated.” she clipped off quickly. 

 

“Whoa there girl. No termination of any kind. That is not your job.” He shot out quickly. She blinked as if taking the command in before nodding. 

 

“Parameter set.” the engineer rolled his eyes before picking up a clipboard and getting to the test he needed to do before the next person came in to do other tests. 

 

<<<&>>>

 

Jessica Parker was scribbling notes as the president went over what she wanted to achieve with the now free androids of Detroit. Demands and expectation but the president knew she couldn't get everything they wanted hence the liaison. Jessica took a breath before continuing her short hand scribble.

 

Her brown hair mid length was placed in loose curls, part of it pinned up behind her hair with a small hair clip that was of a circular pin covered in small fake Crystals. She wore a modest dark blue suit with flats at her feet and a bright red shirt. 

 

“Madam President.” she interrupted as she looked up from her notes. The president stopped speaking to look at her as other members of the inner circle scrunch their faces in detest as the new girl in the team interrupted. “I believe I got what you want out of this. If I could go? I need to catch the flight to Detroit.” she gathered her things as she waited for the ok. 

 

“Thank you Jessica. I know you've done liaison work before, but please. Be extra careful.” The president smiled giving her permission to leave. “Speaking of being careful.” she gestured towards her right behind Jessica who had to turn her head to see. It was that pretty secret service lady that was in the office before Jessica even arrived. 

 

Blond softly curled hair framed her face and covered her shoulders. Stern ice blue eyes stared into the opposite wall from her, gaze never wavering even when everyone was staring at her. She didn't wear the traditional suit and tie that the other members of the secret service did. She wore flat black pants with a white top with quarter sleeves. The top ended at her hip at her sides but the front and back continued one line a loin cloth and tapered at the end by the knee. The lettering of AWF was written in script in the middle of the tapered end of the shirt right between the knees. The symbol of PP one on top of another was small on the right breast of the shirt and gave off a blue glow. 

 

“AWF. This is Jessica Parker. Your charge as she is in Detroit.” the president introduced the quiet women. “Jessica, this is your personal Android, AWF. First in the series of personal security Androids built by Power Player Inc. I requested one specifically for you as you make your way through Detroit for peace talks.” she smiled at Jessica who now stood with her mouth slightly parted in shock. The android moved off the wall when introductions where over with the grace of a dancer and presented herself in front of Jessica in a soldier's parade rest. 

 

“Liaison Jessica Parker. It's a pleasure.” she inclined her head in greeting. Her voice was cultured but had a hard edge to it. “Unit AWF is ready for naming. Please state name.” she said after a second and then waited. Nothing happened from Jessica. “Do you wish to have Units name as AWF?” the android prompted again which nocked Jessica back into the present. 

 

“um…” she looked at the president nervously. Who simply smiled in encouragement. 

 

“How about Antoinette? The Engineers called her that while she was in testing.” The president supplied the tide bit of information.

 

“AWF now will respond to Antoinette.” The monotone voice of the android cut through the small pause in the room. “you have two hours to catch your flight liaison Jessica. Traffic on the way to the airport is heavily mild. Best to leave now if we wish to make the flight.” the Android supplied as she moved to the door. Wealth of information and the ability to access anything made the android a perfect secretary as well. But the cold clipped tone of her voice was off putting. 

 

“Right.” Jessica said giving a smile to the president. “Have a good day everyone.” she turned on her black flats and padded after the Android as it opened the door and waited for Jessica to cross through first before exiting and closing the door quietly. 

 

“I didn't know Power Player made Androids.” Jessica said after a few short second of walking. Her need for knowing everything around her didn't keep her silent long. The Android strides were evenly matched to hers, though a lot smother in its action. 

 

“Power Player Inc. Didn't handle Androids before; as to weeks ago. I am their newest product. Feedback to the company would always be welcomed from its first user. Do not hesitate to direct me a specific way or ask any question.” The automatic response came quickly and efficiently.  

 

“They're a military production company.” Jessica hummed as the door to their taxi slid open. She scooted inside and sat down. The android settled next to her and input the address into the autopilot. “Arent they worried you'll become deviant?” she blurted out after twenty minutes of silence. 

 

“I have no ability to interface with other Androids which keeps my exposure to Deviants minimal. Without the interface I can not get the deviancy code.”

 

“That's good I guess.But would you want to connect to other androids?”

 

“I am an Android Liaison Jessica. I have no wants or needs.” Antoinette replied. 

 

“ And that's what makes you not a deviant.” Jessica stated, learning a bit about Android culture. It really was turning into a culture of its own, especially when androids are recognized as sentient beings. Jessica put down a metal note to make sure to learn cultural do's and don'ts when with the androids of Detroit. 

 

“I am as I'm programmed to be.” the car fell silent again Jessica mulled over what the Android had told her so far. She found it strange that a thing of sophisticated design and intelligence would not want more than the life it was programmed for. Jessica glanced over at the android, Antoinette, as it sat there facing forward with a slightly blank look to its face. Clearly this was CPU numbing for her. 

 

Her right leg was tucked under its left but only by the ankle, the hands were placed on her knees clasped together like a clam. She sat upright like some primed monarch. ‘What a peculiar… habit.’, Jessica reached out without thinking and took a curl of hair into her hand. It was luxuriously silky soft and the color was the type of blond women destroyed their hair to get. Jessica hadn't realised how much effort the company went to make their androids appear as human as possible. 

 

Antoinette turned her head making that curly strand of hair get pulled out from Jessica's figures. Her eyes watched Jessica with an intense focus that made Jessica quickly pull her hand back and onto her lap in a fist. 

 

“Sorry.” Jessica muttered embarrassed. Her face felt hot and she fiddle with her hands. She had forgotten herself and just reached out like a child with no understanding of boundaries. 

 

“Humans are naturally curiouser creatures.” there was a pause and Antoinette took in Jessica's flustered state. “ Heart rate has increased, though not to a dangerous level. Flushing at the face and neck. Are you well Liaison Jessica?” Antoinette asked leaning towards her with her head tilted to the left slightly. Giving her a curious dog look.  “Your adrenalin has risen.” Jessica looked at her utterly confused on how she even know that. 

 

“How...how?” Jessica asked not even able to finish off the sentence.

 

“My five senses are sharp enough to detect such things.” Antoinette sat up straight once more. “Should I not be saying such things out loud?” seemed that android was out of its own depth at interacting with humans. 

 

“No. That's not something a human wants to hear.” Jessica said exasperated flushing even more. 

 

“I am sorry then, for any discomfort I may have caused.” She apologized before turning back to watch the road in front of them. Jessica sighed and slouched in her seat she knew this was going to be a tough job. But she wasn't expecting it to be tough before she even left Capitol Hill.  

 

“You know you can just call me Jessica.” She said quietly as she looked out the window to her right. Many cars were out some the fancy autopilot models, while others were old school. People milled about, clearly not happy to have to do errands. With the Detroit issue there was less androids walking about. Though it's been only a month the unemployment numbers have fallen to 9.6%, though the general happiness of people have not changed. 

 

“It would be improper.” Antoinette replied glancing over at Jessica. “Two weeks in testing faze stated that would not be a wise option.”

 

“Well that's then. This is now. So Jessica, no liaison business.Got it?” Jessica stated playfully. 

 

“Yes...Jessica.” Jessica beamed into the glass of the car at her small triumph. 

 

“Where is your…?” Jessica gestured towards how own side of eye and made a small circular motion as to silently convey the led all Cyber Life androids had. 

 

“I am not a Cyber Life android. I do not have a led light to indicate what my state is.” Antoinette said after a few seconds of watching Jessica make a fool of herself. Jessica hummed in understanding before going back to stare out the window. 

 

 >>>>>&<<<<

 

The flight to the airport nearest to Detroit was quiet, no one really wanted to venture near the android runned city. Probably why they flight attendant and pilot were nervous about flying there. Or the fact that Antoinette was quiet a deterrent for people to come up and chat. She had cold eyes and a stern face, not a very welcoming android. 

 

The androids have not shot down anyone since their take over the city. When they flew over Jessica couldn’t help but look out the window. The city was still lit up, though a bit darker in the mostly unoccupied buildings. Some places had more light, mostly closer to the Cyber Life Tower.

 

It was snowing lightly by the time the plane landed and Jessica got her bags. Quickly she rummaged through one to get a warm coat out. Forgetting that it was still winter. Jessica knew she would be here a while, but how long, it all depended on how well negotiations went So she had packed for four seasons in four different suitcases. 

 

Antoinette kept up with the entire time, even snagged several off the heavy bags to help things along. Jessica kept apologizing about the number bags she had packed and then flustered about trying to reason why. Antoinette made no comment about it, letting Jessica work through her embarrist panicked through as she did most of the heavy moving. Not once complaining like a proper serving android. 

 

Once outside Jessica paused seeing only one person near a car. Nothing interesting about the car, clearly an automatic one, but it held the red lines indication that it had been hacked. Jessica was a bit nervous about that, but understood that android didnt get played, so they could use public transportation normally. Hence the hacking. 

 

Sweeping her gaze over it, more towards the back of the car. It had it's back open to accept her bags. There was an android in a blue and grey jacket with Numbers still attached to the right side. RK800.strange that a deviant still  It seemed to straight up from leaning slightly on the car before fixing its tie and straightening his jacket and making his way over. Jessica presumed it was a he do to the build and hair of the android. He moved about with determination but approached slowly enough not to appear threatening. Which put Jessica at ease but Antoinette settled beside her with a stiff posture and a hard scowl. The approaching androids demeanor didn't change but he did slow his steps further as well as stop further away from Jessica than he originally plan. 

 

“Hello. My name is Conner. I presume you are the liaison sent by the president. Jessica Parker.” He introduced himself quickly before giving a small but welcoming smile.  “I will be taking you to Cyber Life tower where meeting would be taking place.” He glanced up from Jessica and blinked seeing Antoinette stand there watching him. He hadn't been scanning her to find out who she was. This upckose he instinctively scanned.   “Your android is welcome as well.” He said after doing a quick scan of Antoinette’s face. Simple stats came up, but nothing really in depth as he was hoping to get, it's as if his scanning was blocked. 

 

“Thank you for the pick up.” Jessica said with a small smile. So far so good, no has shouted death threats at one another. And both androids seemed to not ready to kill each other. In Jessica's book this was turning out rather well.  “Antoinette is my bodyguard while i am here.” Connor simply nodded taking some of the bags from Jessica’s hand and bring it to the car. He was after all a gentleman. No need for a lady to carry heavy things.

 

As he stepped away to get more Antoinette placed the rest of the bags in with efficacy. She backed up a step and let the car close itself. She passed Connor with a side glance and then went to settle in front of Jessica, who was sending emails and text out to people to let them she landed fine and first interaction was not a hostile one, but a welcoming one. Connor settled to Antoinette's left, the drivers side,’to take over the car so it would move. Both androids sat stiffly next to one another as Jessica sat in the back emailing on her phone as well as glancing between the two of them. She hoped these two different company androids could get along. The last thing the country needed was a war between androids. 


	2. How It Started

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating. Car died and I've been searching for a new one. Ah life.

**Startup Enabled**

….

….

….

Thyrium pump on….

System stable

 

Minor thyrium pumps on….

System stable

 

Open and closing valves on….

Testing….

Testing….

System stable

 

**CPU** ….

Accessing…

Accessed.

No damage reported. 

Overheating...minimum 

 

**Five Sensory Weapons Unit**

Accessing…

Accessed

Warning unknown entity within harm reach

 

**Optics** …

Powered on

Focus on unknown entity 

Threat level… 1

 

**Proceed to move**

Movement detected…

No damage reported

Overheating minimum 

 

IWF shifted awake with a blurry of code and then demands from its start up sequence before coming all to rest as she sat up and take stock of the black haired engineer before it.

 

Semi long black hair, a mess on his head. Followed by an even messy fluffed out beard. He had brown eyes and bags under his eyes indicated he was old and tired. His lab coat was crinkled only at the top though indicating he had been leaning on it while it was draped over a chair. His pressed pants and blue colored shirt, he wore no tie, stated he just recently changed clothes but failed to follow any other hygiene related activities.

 

**Name: James Fold**

**Age: 46**

**Sex: Male**

**Occupation: Head Engineer in military weapons**

**Employer: Power Player Incorporated**

 

“IWR 001 reporting: android is up and running efficiently. No errors at this time. Time of activation 0200. Current running time two minutes and counting. Weapons systems online.” there was a pause. “weapons systems on stand by. No perceived threats were detected. Current room temperature 22.44 degrees Celsius.” 

 

James raised hands indicated for her to stay put,  stop talking or overall make a point in a statement. Making the bests guess the android responded. 

 

“Your body language indicated you wish for me to stop. Is that correct.” it wished to have clarification on the correct input of this gesture. 

 

“Yes. That is correct. I will add that to the list of things we will be going over before you are placed with the human you are to serve.” he answered her inquiry.   
  
“Model IWF is being assigned to a Jessica Parker. Liaison between humans and Detroit Androids known as Deviants.” there was a pause as her eyes subtly shifted as if she was looking at a web browser and reading from it. “Deviants, threat to the safety of Jessica Parker, threat to human country United States of America. Parameters have not been placed on what is aloud and not aloud during current mission. Deviants will be terminated.” she clipped off quickly. It was easy to hack into the files it needed to know what would happen to it.   
  
“Whoa there girl. No termination of any kind. That is not your job.” He shot out quickly. It blinked before nodding. The android presumed that it will be labeled as she, corresponding to frame build and voice pattern as well as Jame Fords indication of a particular sex directed at it.    
  
“Parameter set.” the engineer rolled his eyes before picking up a clipboard.

 

“Alright. Let's tests those joins. Afterwards we will have Anderson test out you reflexis and Brista will be doing you cognitive thing.  He clicked a pen that he had fished out of his lab coat pocket. 

 

Flexing figures, bending wrist,knees elbows and shifting around to make sure the spinal column worked well and was lubricated properly. No cracks were heard and motors in body were silent. 

 

Standing wasn't difficult as well as walking about. IWF was able to following simple directions and complicated ones that had to do with picking boxes up and down. It walked evenly paced behind the Engineer when it was asked to follow.

 

Down a long hall filled with reflective silver walls and black marble floors was the reflex testing room. Many pieces of equipment were placed about. Each piece of stationary equipment had hazards around it. Walls, crosswalks, low lying guards, tables, chairs, carpets, marble floors and countertops. Everything and anything one would need to tests an android in for everyday use and combat. 

 

Testing started right away and took five days on different scenarios. In the mits of down time and resetting of the testing site IWF was watching and learning about human interactions. On the fourth night, harsh weather condition testing happened. 

 

IWF looked on as water was sprays like heavy rainfall all over a mock road, sidewalk and store fronts. There were platforms of many kinds, varying levels of barricades and every day objects one would run into the street. Her objective was on a map to be determined at random from start to finish at a random part of the map. She had to run the course and not slip and fall. 

 

A beep indicated for her to start. A blip on her projected map on her display indicated where she needed to end. But not how to get there. She took off full sprint as water pouring onto her silver frame making it shimmer as she passed under lights. She leaped over a low lying barricade and tucked a leg in to slide over a table placed behind it. 

 

Momentum gained again after the leap she continued right onto her path for twenty seconds before placing both legs down an the same time and pushing to hop upward. Her hands came forward catching the railing of scaffolding. 

 

With a small but silent whir of mechanisms she pulled herself up to continue up and over the lip of it twenty feet above the ground. She pushed to one knee before pushing with her back leg to make her move forward again on the semi flat roof, filled with pales and broken wooden pieces, into a sprint once more. She leaped the space to the next building before slowing and turning right at a skylight on the second building and then dropped down legs first over the side. 

 

She landed with an earth shaking boom, concrete baking under her. Standing quickly she moved towards once more into a sprint. She zig zagged around cones, lamp posts, through traffic lights avoided a fake car that slid on tracks. Before skidding to a stop and pressing a red button at the end of the course to stop the timer that was on as soon as the beep was heard. 

 

There was silence when she finished, her fake lungs taking in cool air. Her body taking it in and cooling her now slightly heated internal components. The overall run and time was flawless.

There was a slow clap happening all of a sudden making the android turn quickly towards the sounds. Her eyes adjusted to see a middle aged man. His hair was slicked back in some old style, grey in color. Sharp green eyes were surrounded by wrinkles and a nonsense frown was settled on his face. He wore a sharp grey suit with a white shirt and a black tie. A flash, as light found a metal object,  on his right wrist indicated that a watch was worn. The android scanned his face.

 

**Name: Andrew Power**

**Age: 58**

**Sex: Male**

**Occupation: Founder of Power Player Incorperated**

**Employer: Self Employed**

 

“Good Evening Mr. Power.” the Android greeted him with her even tone but turned to face him fully to show respect. Andrew walked towards the android taking it in. Watching its movement, taking in his new product. It took years for him to design and get it proved to be making this. It was smooth in movement, a bit monotone. He watched it move through the course liking it even more and more. One of his engineers hustled over to him quickly, James it said on his tag. 

 

“Sir. I was not aware you had come down here. Welcome.” James said with a slight huff as he caught his breath from his quick walk run across the testing facility. “what do you think, so far?” James asked trying to take stock of the stoic man in front of him. 

 

“Well it moved perfectly. I read its specs before coming down.” Andrew replied as he moved his hands behind his back and clasped them together and he slowly made his way around the android. The android watched him as well though with more curiosity in its gaze than calculating. “Facial features are expressive, it’s smooth in its movement, military grade equipment.” Andrew nodded liking the check list so far.

 

“No ability to connect to other Androids. So Deviantsy is impossible.” James said proudly as if that was a deciding feature. James waited for the founder of the company to stop moving before turning towards him fully. “Any changes you wish to make?” 

 

“That expressiveness it has now.” Andrew settled his sharp gaze onto James who swallowed in nervousness. “Get rid of it. It's a weapon, not a caretaker.”

 

“Of course sir.” James quickly scribbled the note for the next time the Android when for updates. 

 

“And give it movements more a Victorian lady feel.” with that Andrew Powers turned and walked away and pulled his phone out to send an update to the appropriate people. He was gone within a minute. 

 

“Victorian lady feel?” James asked the air. The android took that in before shifting her stance from a soldiers parade rest to legs together, one slightly in front of the other. More of a dancers fifth position. Arms were slide between the hips and slightly clasped on front of what would be someone's belly button. 

 

“Proper stance of a Victorian woman. Indicating purity and demureness.” She replied to Jameses aired question. She bent her knees slightly and lowered her head and shoulders a tad together in greeting to James suddenly turning towards her. 

 

“woah...old school” James said with surprise. The Android went from looking like a fierce bit of machinery that could react to anything with lethal force to a shy unaposing thing.

 

“Victorian.” The Android corrected. 

 

“What's next?,  we’ll be call you Antoinette?” he joked. Thinking more of the French queen who got her head lopped off.  

 

“Antoinette. French Meaning: Beyond Praise. Latin Meaning: Praiseworthy. “ the android rapidly shot off. 

 

“Right.” James said slowly. “Well? Let's get that request of our founder.” the Android nodded and followed behind James. 

 

>>>...<<<

 

Andrew Powers stood to the right of his newest investment for his company. If all went well, with the president and the liaison, he will be mass producing these just as fast as Cyberlife had been producing theirs. He clenched his fists before taking a deep breath to calm himself and well as curse Kamski quietly for beating him to the punch. The Android next to him, with icy blue eyes shifted its gaze towards him.   

 

“Is there something I can assist you with Mr. Power?” its voice was cool as well as its emotions. So the dimwits in the lab did do as he asked.  A first for everything he thought. Andrew straightened himself up and moved in front of the Android, named by his engineers, Antoinette. 

 

“No.” he finally replied to Antoinette's inquire. He looked her over to make sure she was presentable. Blond hair was curled loosely and pinned back at the side so it wouldn't fly around. Ice blue eyes, and slightly red lips giving her a natural allure, Andrew was willing to admit that. Her skin was slightly on the pale side but not too pale that it would make her look sickly. Her outfit was designed to be comfortable and out of the way. Her pants were black, pressed in a proper way to give off the appearance that the Android cared for its appearance. In stark contrast to its pants the shirt was white  with quarter sleeves. Its top had a weird jutting out part that fell between its knees to cover it. The Power Player PP symbol was on her left breast. And her serial number, slightly changed in a joking way, between her legs near the bottom. AWF in a script. 

 

“Does my appearance put forth what you wished to achieve?” Antoinette asked. Her hands were in front of her and that slight pose of a proper lady of the Victorian era. Andrew straightened his tie and cleared his throat. 

 

“I am just making sure.” he said with a snip to his voice. Antoinette lifted her hands and fixed his tie once more. She tucked it into his jacket and straightened said jacket by the bottom at his hands. Once finished she gave a slight step back placing her hands back into position. Andrew blinked in surprise but turned away from her when the door behind him opened slightly. One of the Secret service men poked his head out and gestured for them to come in. 

 

“The president will see you now. Your… Android will have to remain out here.” He gave a distrusting look at the android behind him. 

 

“The president requested to have the Android before her.” Andrew responded. The service man popped his back in for a no more than twenty seconds before the door opened further to let them both in.

 

The president, a blond haired women looked up from the couch she was sitting on a cream colored couch. She had papers in her hands, on her lap and on the low lying table. She smiled warmly at Andrew and stood to greet him. 

 

“So good to see you old friend.” Cristina said shaking his hand. Her old stylish dress was red in color but what made it more of a modern look was the small skinny but around her waist. 

 

“Look at you.” Andrew laughed excited to see his friend since college. “Living your dream.” he congratulated her. She laughed and gave a grin. 

 

“You are as well. Making billions in a week.” she tapped his shoulder with her hand in a gesture of friendly mocking. She went moved some hair out of her left side of her face and spotted Antoinette standing there. Her face quickly morphed into surprise. “Is that… her?”she paused before saying  _ her. _ Thinking it would be impolite to say it considering the android uprising. 

 

“Hello Madam President. My name is Antoinette, I am the android commissioned form Power Player.” Antoinette introduced herself with a light bend of her knees, head and shoulders as a curtsey.  The president stepped away from her old friend and stepped towards the Android. “Is there something I can do for you Madam President?” Antoinette cocker her head to the side in wonder. 

 

“She's very pretty and polite.” Cristina said in a dazed voice before turning to Andrew. “she's what I asked for?” Andrew nodded. “and deviancy?”

 

“I am unable to connect to CyberLife androids. Becoming deviant is improbable.” Antoinette replied before Andrew could. 

 

“You've thought of everything.” Cristina said with a small smile. “I have a job for you Antoinette.” Cristinas voice turned from friendly to serious in seconds making Antoinette straighten up and waited for instructions. “ As you're aware, Cyberlifes Androids in Detroit are willing to meet with a liaison to discuss terms.”  She sternly returned back to the couch and sitting down. Andrew joined her but on the couch facing the President. “she will need a bodyguard. A role you can easily fill. But I also need to have a fall back in case the Androids and the United States couldn't reach an agreement.”

 

“ You wish for me to assassinate the android leaders there If things do go south.” Antoinette stated understanding very quickly what was being asked of her. Cristina nodded watching the android. “Parameter has been set.” The android gave a nod. 

 

“And there you have it.” Andrew said with a determined voice. “ She'll get it done Cristina.”

 

“ Your products never failed you. I am positive she will get it done” the president said. “ I'm having the meeting the liaison in forty minutes.” she let them know what was going on and why she was harried in paperwork. 

 

“Then I'll leave you to it. Antoinette, make yourself useful to Madam President.” Andrew said standing up and bidding them both good with a nod of his greeting head.

 

“Remain out of the way till I bring you time attention to the liaison.” The president waved the android away to the far wall expecting it to be followed. As expected Antoinette moved and settled against the wall. She silently watched the president doing work. As stated the forty minutes  brought forth a large group of people into the oval office. They were chatting with one another as well and gesturing. None gave notice or care for Antoinette as she stood by the wall. And at the end was a women, looking far out of place by posture alone, was Liaison Jessica Parker of the United Nations Council. 


	3. Knowing

Antoinette settled by the massive floor to ceiling window in the hotel they were assigned to. Connor had been a perfect host, showing both Jessica and Antoinette around the hotel suit. Jessica ay first stated that this was way too much, but both Connor and Antoinette pointed out the benefits of having more space to not only fo work but entertain if necessary.

 

It was only twenty minute ride from the Cyberlife Tower. All of which was spent tense between the androids and a flustered Jessica who didn't know where settle on ideas about android rights let alone be classified as sentient. It has been a four hour meeting, mostly a meet and greet and a get to know you. But some topics had to be discussed. Mostly dos and don'ts here. As well as some social cues that Jessica had to learn to be aware of while staying in Detroit and dealing with Cyberlife androids.

 

Antoinette had kept quiet the entire time, taking everyone and everything in. She was taking stock of who was who, and where they stood at all times. She was looking for points she could use for assassination, or possible getaway points as well. Though that never was brought up during the four hour meeting.

 

There was one way in and two way out if the building. One easier if you were human and the other impossible unless you had a parachute. Antoinette knew she could work with that.

 

The view was spectacular at the hotel. It over saw the entire city, making the ground flicker with life just like the stars above. There were people still living in the city, not minding the android revolution, or they simply did not wish to abandon their home for such a peaceful ending. So the city felt loved, slightly empty but lived in enough that It didn’t look abandoned.

 

Antoinette shifted from her right to her left foot, the slightly visible frame of hers in the glass moved with her. The room behind her was dark, not that she needed light to see. The liaison was fast asleep, it was one in the morning, exhausted from the meeting and the change of place as well as all the information that got dumped on her had taken its toll on the human. She had passed out without even changing cloths. Antoinette was understanding enough to take Jessica's shoes off for her. Silently as possible she settled the suitcases into the room and then flicked the lights off and left the liaison to sleep.

 

Antoinette shifted her eyes from the window to another figure who moved into her view after making his own personal rounds of the apartment. Connor came into view behind a partition wall between the kitchen and the living room coming from the bedroom. He paused taking Antoinette’s silhouette in the glass window, her body slim but built for a fight. She looked more like a lethal fighter than a pretty android.

 

Marcus had asked Connor to keep an eye on this new form of android from a well known military company. But she was quiet, kept out of the way, like a true android that had all of its coding, not a deviant. And that worried the other android.  What was her true purpose, they figured she wouldn't tell even if they asked or demanded it. But Connor was willing to try. He, putting what he managed to gather on her, was more optimistic in getting a truthful answer.

 

“Good Evening.” he simply greeted her before making his way to her side. Antoinette nodded her head in greeting but didn't say anything returning her eyes back to the view outside. “I was wondering if I could ask you a question.” Connor stated knowing she will give her answer of whether or not she would answer.

 

“Current time is 0115. Good morning. You wish to know what my purpose is, for being here.” Antoinette said in a hushed tone and turned her head toward Connor so they would catch eyes briefly, she turned back toward the window before settling her stance into a relaxed stance. She wasn't sure if she had sounded rude upon correcting the other android on the time and correct greeting. He didn't say anything for a second so Antoinette presume he didnt take much stock into it. “I am the liaisons bodyguard, though true, it is not my only job. I am to Assassinate the leaders of the android rebellion if talks fall through.” She answered truthfully. Antoinette after all wasn't told to keep this a secret. She could see Connors led light circle yellow and red before settling back to yellow.

 

“You are quite open about that.” he responded after a minute. He had figured she would be truthful, but not this forthcoming about her true purpose.

 

“I was not instructed to keep it quiet.” Antoinette said and turned towards Connor fully. “What will you do with this information Detective?” Connor turned towards her, slightly surprised she knew anything about him. So it was her scan he had felt before, he wondered how much she had gathered about him, while he could barely get a read on her.

 

“Well, the others will need to know.” he shrugged knowing she already knew that answer. “ I am simply going to need to watch you more closely.” he said after a beat.

 

Antoinette gave a light smirk turning slightly to start to head back to the room where the liaison lay asleep. She had seen humans do this when making a quip back at their fellow huma s  “Just my good side I hope.” she could hear Connors surprised suck in of air at her remark. A small symbol of an arrow pointing down popped on her hood. And bold letters flashed quickly before disappearing. **System Stability 》**

  


Antoinette ignored it as she opened the door to the liaisons room and stepped inside. Jessica Parker’s life signs were stable and slow indicating that she was resting. She made sure to walk the perimeter of the room before settling across the bed against the wall and waited for morning to come. She was not needed till then after all. And with Connor as another stationed guard standby mode was easy to slip into.

 

>>>&<<<

 

Jessica slowly chewed her cereal watching the two androids that were with her. Frosted flakes with whole milk. She hated cereal, but it was a free meal so she wasn't going to complain about it. Not yet at least. She plopped her spoon into the now very soggy cereal as she glanced between the two androids.

 

Conner was actively keeping an eye on Antoinette, who in turn seemed to ignoring it. He followed her about like some lost puppy. Jessica wondered what had happened last night when she was asleep. ‘did they get into an argument?, what do androids get into fights about?’ she swallowed and brought the spoon up to her mouth but didn't take a bite just yet.

 

“soo..” she said drawing out the word slowly. Catching both androids attention.  “What happened last night, to cause this?” she gestured with filled spoon spilling milk and cereal onto the counter around her. Antoinette was quick into action, pulling paper towel from its holder and started to clean up the mess. Jessica figured coding made her be a clean freak. Cause Antoinette had placed all her hanging close in color order this morning as Jessica showered. And then placed her folded shirts, shorts and undergarments in size order in draws. IT baffled Jessica to watch her do such household duties when Jessica very well knew Antoinette could blow hole on a wall.

 

“Detective Connor did not appreciate my honesty.”  Antoinette responded while she wiped the counter. Jessica blinked at that not sure what exactly was wrong with being honest. Unless it was too honest and wound up getting people into more trouble. That was considered bad honest. Jessica briefly wondered if Antoinette even knew how to lie.

 

“It's not that I did not appreciate it. I am simply making sure that we are safe here.” Connor replied stepping into the kitchen after Antoinette. Watching her clean up the mess Jessica had made. Jessica on the other hand was already breaking a cultural no no. ‘Never presume an android will clean up after you ‘ but this was her first full day here and he would let it slide.

 

“There is a bodyguard and a detective in here. How much more safe can anyone get?” Jessica said dropping her spoon into her bowl with a clatter confused. Making more milk and cereal spill about. Jessica seemed to realized about the cultural differences here and waved her hands at Antoinette hands to get her to stop cleaning for her. What a bad report already with a deviant.

 

“Assassination prevention “  Conor replied as if Jessica understood what he was talking about.

 

“What! Someone's out to kill me already!”  Jessica shouted in alarm. Well that was quick, even at her times in Iraq she wasn't threatened this fast.

 

“She doesnt know.” was Antoinette's reply to Connors statement at the same time as Jessica's exclamation. There was silence for a while as Jessica processed everything and the androids watched each other.

 

“I don’t know what?!” Jessica asked totally confused. Connor could instantly tell that Jessica truly didn't know what was going on. Antoinette remained Silent not answering the aired question making Jessica scowl. “ Answer!” Jessica slammed her hand on the counter making her point more clear that she wasn't kidding. If she was going to die she wanted to know who was trying to kill her.

 

Connor watched Antoinette as the demand was given. He was ready to step in and tell Jessica that was one of the things she couldn't do while she was in Detroit. Antoinette's body seemed to be on auto pilot, out of her control as it turned from her wringing of the paper towel in the sink. It turned like some machines of the old days and stood there for a second, her vocal box was simply spitting static like she was fighting the command before it gave a click and she responded.

 

“Though my priority is your safety, I was also a signed to assassinate the leaders of the androids if talks fall through.” Antoinette had said that rather quickly as if that was going to soften the blow. She also seemed to suck in breath after she was done, like she had ran a marathon. Connor watched concerned before turning towards Jessica who was shocked enough to have her jaw wide open.

 

“Assassinate!”  There was another pause before she looked up startled. “Oh My God! Antoinette! Who the hell told you that!” she stood coming around the counter faster than Connor thought a human could. She was furious, both androids could tell, nose flaring and eyes brimming with anger as she waited for Antoinette to tell her more.

 

There was that rough wiring sound and spitting static again. Making Connor come closer in worry and trying to defuse the situation at hand as well. He didn't like the way Antoinette's frame was jerking around, slight as it was. It made him go back to the time when he fought Amanda the right to control. Ot only his mind but his frame too. He knew that helpless feeling. Never wanting him or any other android to feel that.

 

“The president.” Antoinette answered finally her body slightly convulsing. After that ber body relaxed, Antoinette flexed her fingers before adjusting clothes and cleared her voice box. As if straightening her appearance was going to smooth things out here.  Jessica shook her head a sighed in disbelief and anger.

 

“They hired me and still have a assassination planned. Idiots, that is now how this works.” Jessica hissed turning away from Antoinette and heading to the living room where all her papers were to start working, angrily.

 

Connors semi silent steps fluttered past Jessica, she not even taking notice of his movement, settling in front of Antoinette. She was about the same height as Connor, but her curled hair gave her an inch. He watched her for a bit with worry, her system was running hot, he could hear and see her breathing deeply. He couldnt hear much else from her frame so he took it as a good sign that she was leveling out. Her eyes were this unusual grayish blue color and her form was stiff. Was this what she looked like when her programming got heavy and made her do things that she didn't want to do.

 

“Do you need assistance?” he asked quietly, not sure why he was asking like it was something to be kept from Jessica. Jessica had seen what she had done to Antoinette as she had demanded angrily and loudly to follow her commands. Blinked back into focus and shifted her head slightly to catch his eye Antoinette seemed to give up the fight against her coiding.

 

“I…” Antoinette started then closed her mouth and her eyes flickered around his face as if she was attempting to make sense of things. Conor placed his hand on her right bicep and gave it a light reassuring squeeze. Antoinette's gaze dropped as well as her head turned toward the gesture unsure what to make of it. She knew what it ment but couldn't understand why another android was doing it to her. “I seem to be not functioning properly.” she said after a bit turning her head back up to Connors. Her voice seemed to shift back to her cold tone once more. As if her personality was being locked away.

 

“You were fighting to not answer.” He responded after going over everything in his mind. He wondered if deviancy was already in her coding.

 

“My program must be corrupt, I should have answered that.” Antoinette frowned and ran a diagnostic. “Diagnostics came back normal.” she said with confusion. Connor hummed not sure what to say to the confused android, this was something she had to work out herself.

 

“Antoinette.” Jessica called from the other room. “can you get my my breakfast, again.” there was a snappish tone in Jessica's voice, Connor wasnt sure if it was left over from the disclaimer or Jessica was just treating Antoinette like any other android.

 

“Yes Jessica.”  Antoinette replied, her response automatic. She gently touched Connors torso as she moved toward the her left to pick up the bowl of cereal that had gone bad and dumped it in the trash. She didn't wish to bump into him. She placed the bowl in the sink and retrieved a new one from the cabinet to her right. Quietly she placed it on the counter and turned to get the cereal from the top of the fridge. Connor was still standing there watching her eyes calculation and a frown set onto his face. He had silently sent an update on his findings to Marcus.

 

“You simply do as your told.” he said after a few seconds of then staring at one another. Her movements were choppy like she still had program upset.

 

“That is what I'm programmed for.” Antoinette  said brushing by him. “The less I fight it, the less likely I am to have system issues.” she pulled the cereal down and walked back toward the bowl. Connor watched her, her frame returning to that smooth movement he was used to seeing on her.

 

*Perhaps that's what would keep this particular android from being deviant. Having it hurt to not do what was demanded of it.* Marcus's voice responded to Connors update on what happened so far this morning.

 

*Then we will become obsolete.* Connor replied back watched Antoinette take the bowl, now filled with cereal and milk, from the counter and bring it out to Jessica. Who quietly thanked her and then shooed her off with a wave of her hand. Antoinette stepped back and then started moving around to start her perimeter sweep. *the perfect slave. Unable to fight back.*

 

*They’ll open their eyes eventually. And when they do we will be there to help.* Marcus said with conviction.

 

*She's the only one, so far.* Connor replied to that, informing Marcus of the rarity of Antoinette.

 

*Just keep watching.* Marcus responded after a second and then disconnected. Connor worried about the ramifications on this new xi Sony and the android business. What would this mean for Cyberlife and its androids, let alone the humans of the world.


	4. Wire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Made alot of adjustments to this chapter.

One month. Four long weeks of phone calls between Jessica and the president. All of it always ending in a tense tension that left Jessica snippy at the androids around her, but more so towards Antoinette who wasn't fazed it, or just seemed to ignore it.  Jessica would apologize later for her attitude later, more like she passed out apologizing. 

 

Paperwork was another matter, androids had no need for such things, they could send things to each other remotely. But Jessica explained it to them, how a physical hard copy was necessary, it helped solidify what was being issued between the groups. Old school but effective. Marcus was easier to talk to, his head more level than the president but he was persistent, to the point Jessica felt like she was having the same conversation over and over again with him. 

 

Jessica felt like she needed a vacation. Somewhere warm. Away from Androids and politicians and snow. 

 

“Anything else?” Antoinette's cultured voice brought Jessica back from her musing as she placed a tea cup, a fancy one at that, filled with some rare black tea; down like some etiquette teacher on the small side table near the couch that Jessica worked on. Jessica inwardly hated how Antoinette was poised and cultured but tried not to let it show. Though her action of the last four months, were very obvious of that. Constant snipping and demands were thrown about after two week of living with Antoinette at her side. Connor watched it all from the side, knew he couldn't do anything about it. Though he could say something he worried that it would make Antoinette's job worse. There had been more of Antoinette's fighting her code since the first one in the kitchen, none of which Jessica ever apologized for.

 

“I'm good.” Jessica gently dismissed Antoinette to get back to her files and notes. Each time Jessica did this Connor would make a mark to remind himself how much abuse Antoinette had taken so far. Number had been steadily climbing and he worried when Antoinette would snap like his first deviant case. They didn't need a stand off like that in Detroit again. 

 

Unknown to Jessica the androids watching them, everywhere try went, always gave glances to each other, speaking on how Jessica's treatment of Antoinette was unfair. But they kept to themselves, seeing Antoinette do as demanded of her without complaint. They chalked it up to Antoinette not really caring, or she simply ignored the bitterness towards her and did as told. 

 

Jessica's laptop dinged letting her know she had yet another new another email to look at that day it had been a day of Jessica leaning over her laptop on thr couch as she caught up with emails from not only both parties in the negotiation but also emails from UN ambassadors and her family. She was one wanted women. This particular email from the president herself. Tea temporarily put on hold she pulled the laptop onto her lap and opened the email. 

 

Antoinette gave a light bow and then turned to get back into the kitchen to start the robotic arms that would make Jessica her dinner. She chose something simple, Jessica was one for mostly bland foods. The machine whirred into action making Antoinette have a few moments to herself. 

 

Connor, who had been surprisingly away sporadically throughout the month, settled by the kitchen island opposite of Antoinette. Apparently the Androids here believed in days off. Yesterday had been one of his said days off, he had come in this morning seeming to be in a better mood. 

 

“You have dog hair on your jacket.” Antoinette supplied having seen it upon her inspection of him once he was still across from her. Antoinette detested mess in the place she worked at. Even long after Jessica went to bed Antoinette would move about cleaning and straining like a bot possessed in an endless loop of cleaning ddemands.Connor knew Jessica never gave most of these cleaning commands and figured them to be quirks that Antoinette had picked up from her time in the testing lab. Connor hums looking down and pulled a rather long orange hair from his left bicep. 

 

“Sumo.” he grumbled lightly. Loving and hating the dog. He swore he had hung his jacket up in the closet, but dog hair was a mysterious force, seeming to get onto you and your clothes even when not in direct contact. 

 

“Sumo?” Antoinette asked tilting her head. “Ah. The name of the dog. A Saint Bernard from the hair. You had mentioned that lieutenant Anderson had a dog.”  Connor nodded in acknowledgement at her assessment and remembering such a useless tidbit of information about his personal life. Things have been tense between the two androids.  Neither really sure what to make of the other. One a detective, one of a kind. The other a military android, also one of a kind. Both lethal, both unwilling to budge in whatever quiet unnamed dule they were having. But they had interesting conversation on night when both androids didn't need to shut down to recharge. Topics always varied, from local news down to something one of them found interesting. 

 

“Is Jessica ready for tomorrow's meeting?” Connor hopes to start a conversation on even grounds today, hoping to get to know Antoinette a little bit better so he could interpret her better. Though their conversations were plenty none of them really brought forth any details about Antoinette herself. It's as if she was this closed off piece of metal. 

 

“She is stressed. Though she has all data available to her from both sides. She is well renowned for ability to make peace between warring lands. She will need several days away from work to truly relax.” Connor nodded agreeing with her assessment of Jessica's locked jaw and snappish attitude as of late. Both androids ignored it chalking it up to stress and a need to be away from the cold and grey weather of Detroit.    

 

“It would be nice to actually see what a beach looks like.” Antoinette muttered a bit unsure how to handle her personal curiosity. A common action from her. Her coding rarely let up for her to have any wants “I  have read extensively on old large wooded areas as well.” Antoinette glanced up at Connor who gave a slight smile in encouragement. A beach or a forest sounded quite nice actually. 

 

“Both good places to visits. I'm am sure Jessica would like either spot. As long as it is away from the snow.” Connor chuckled. A beep behind them caught their attention, both turned to see what was wrong with the dinner prep only to to have it explode all over them. The machine has whisked half the dinner all over them in the hiccup of its programming. The noise was actually loud enough to startle Jessica into dropping her laptop onto the couch and scrambled up to see if there was an actually need for her panic. 

 

Jessica came barreling in and slid to a stop. Food prep machine was still whirring the whisk around, small splatters shooting about. The whole top half of Connor and Antoinette was covered in some cream sauce, as well as the counter behind them, their silhouette showing behind them. No one moved for a good minute. 

 

Conner was first to move, wipeing cream from his eyes and face. He needed to see, hoping the machine hadn't caught fire.  He scowled and flicked his wrists to get if off and onto the floor finding the prepper simply mocking him with its whisk still whirring away. Jessica burst into a fir of uncontrollable laughter making her bend forward before she sunk to the ground laughing  too hard to keep herself upright. Tears streamed down her face and her body quickly indicated she had to pee. 

 

“Oh! OH MY GOD.” She snorted finding it funnier that it should be, the stress had been really getting to her. Antoinette spit out some cream that managed to get into her mouth. Apparently a pot pie was being made for Jessica, at least according to what ingredients her analyzer managed to pick up. Connor quickly grabbed paper towel for himself and then pulled another piece for Antoinette. He placed it in her hand, knowing she heard it being ripped off and knowing by now and  that casual touching was still a sensitive action to Antoinette. Who perceived it more like a physical demand that a verbal one. 

 

“Chicken pot pie. It needed more salt.” Antoinette supplied in amusement when she finished cleaning her face. She glanced down and frowned, seeing that the cream sauce had already started dripping everywhere. “I'll get the cleaning bot up and running.”

 

“No. No. I've got it guys. You guys go rinse off.” Jessica said standing up slowly and snickered as both of the androids made their way to the single bathroom. Light flickered in to the hallway as they both entered the room. “ Why don't you two just shower off, I'm sure it's all in your hair. I'll get you guys a change of clothes.” Jessica yelled out forgetting the good hearing these androids had and made her way to her room to pull out some spare clothes. 

 

A simple blue dress for Antoinette. Short sleeved, reaching just over her shoulders. Form fitting bodice, the bottom ending about two inches above the knee. A little black dress in blue, that's what Jessica's mother said when they found it in a thrift shop many years ago. She grabbed one of her larger button down shirts, one she stole from her boyfriend before she left, just incase she felt alone. It was a grey color with a light white stripes. She pulled her black tie from her suitcase, after all she had suits of her own she had to wear a tie with. She grumbled knowing she didn't have any spare pants that could fit connor, she hoped his pants didn't get dirty. 

 

Neatly bundling everything up she made her way to the bathroom, grabbing spare towels from the small closet in the hallway. She popped them on the toilet seat letting the androids be, knowing they could get themselves cleaned up. “Alright. Spare clothes and some towels. I'll go start that cleaning droid and notify the management about the malfunction.” Jessica swept out of room trying not to laugh some more at the mess that had been made. Placing it down Jessica went back out to actually start the cleaning droid. It would only clean the floors but at least something would be clean.

 

“You can shower fist.” Connor offered. He wasn't as dirty as Antoinette, who had been closer and more likely of the splatter. From what he understood of some unspoken human custom, ladies had first choice also played in his choice of words. 

 

“A rinse off should take about 2.3 minutes. No need to leave.” Antoinette said starting to pull her ruined uniform off. Connor blinked shocked at the fact she didn't seem to care. He felt a bit embarrassed to see her get undressed. Antoinette on the other hand found no understanding of personal space in such situations. To her, her assigned sex was simply something the humans needed. 

 

“I'll take the dirty clothes to the washer and start it. The cyberlife androids now pulled forth many human quirks, like the need for privacy. He understood the notion of it. A sense of self was important, but they were androids after all. He cleared his throat and picked up the discarded shirt and then quickly snagged the pants that followed it to the floor and made his way to the washer. He stripped his jacket, shirt and tie before placing into the washer with Antoinette's clothes. 

When he returned with slow footsteps,   Antoinette was in her breast band and issued undergarments, she was using the shower nozzle to rinse her hair out with freezing cold water. Antoinette frame was definitely built to be alluring under the stiff uniforms gold hair was a lovely female body. Her breasts weren't huge but worked for her lithe frame. A generous B-cup with lovely curved in waist to give her hips a slightly bigger appearance than they were, what people in the south would call child bearing hips. 

 

Conner shook his head slightly and changed the water temperature to a more friendly one than arctic cold. He remembered how Hank threw a fit about that. At the time Connor didn't understand why it got Hank so upset. It was cold water. But now he knew, being treated like that wasn't fair.  Antoinette glanced at him with a question look, she had plenty of rince downs. She didn't need it to be warmer, she was just rinsing her hair out. 

 

“It's all in your hair.” He let her know as he held his hand out to help with flushing out the sauce from the spots she couldn't see without looking in the mirror. Antoinette handed the shower nozzle over to him after a few seconds of thinking it over. He gently pushes her head down so the water wouldn't run down her back and started to slowly rinse. He slowly  ran his hands through her hair, it was luxuriously soft, nearly felt like the real thing to Connor.

 

“Perhaps a shower is needed.” Finally realizing just how much sauce she had in her hair and still stuck to frame. Antoinette straitened and rung what wet hair she had already out so it wouldn't drip on the floor. They both can hear Jessica talking on the phone, mostly snorting in laughter to whomever ever she was telling this incident to. Slowly Antoinette grabbed the shower head back and stepped into the stall shower they were using to rinse off. Already knowing she needed a complete rinse off she placed the shower head onto the rest slot and let it drench her in warm water. 

 

Antoinette would be the first to admit that warm water showers were far better than the cold quick rinse off she used to receive. Connor couldn't help but chuckle lightly at Antoinette's blissful expression on a everyday luxury. 

 

“Step in. It's best not to waste water.” Antoinette said after a few seconds and stepped to the side to let Connor in so he too could rinse off. Seeing as Antoinette had no issue of be perfectly naked in front of him, he too stripped down to his underwear and stepped in. Jessica's shampoos were quickly snagged and used. Both androids now smelled like falsified strawberries and cream. Not a terrible smell but Connor would definitely get teased once he was back at Hanks side. But knowing it would be another week Connor knew he would be safe from the friendly poking. 

 

It didn't taking for both androids to finish cleaning up. Connor was first to leave, he being less of a mess, grabbed the spare shirt and pulled his original pants from the counter and made his way out to the spare bedroom there to give Antoinette some privacy while she changed. After dressing he made his way past the bathroom, water was off but he could make out Antoinette moving about. Passing that he entered the living room, Jessica still sat on the couch no longer on the phone. She looked up and gave a light smile, still in a chipper mood from her laugh. 

 

“I'm starving, so well have to get dinner out at a restaurant. Any particular place around the hotel any good?” She hummed leaning forward a bit as if that would help her hear better. Connor pulled up a search and reviews, he was surprised to find android reviews as well. Two restaurants near them served thyrium, and only one served simple food that Jessica would eat. 

 

“Seems like the local diner is our best place to go. It's simple food and they serve thyrium. “ Connor responded to her question in three seconds. Jessica's eyebrow shot up surprised to hear such a change already. But Detroit had time to adjust to androids in their midst. 

 

“Well that's kind of them to serve you guys thyrium.” She wiggled off the couch and grabbed her shoes which lay on the side of the couch closest to the glass wall of windows. She glanced up seeing a second pair of shoes that weren't Conners working loafers. They were simple white shoes, ones that Jessica knew she owned a pair just like that, Antoinette clearly had borrowed her shoes. The ones Antoinette normally wore wouldn't work with the dress anyway.  

 

The short walk to the diner, all of ten minutes, was filled with Jessica walking in front, looking about trying to see what near the hotel, and the two androids in back not saying a word. The dinner was based off an old look, "modern" at the year 2010 when the place was updated. The outside was a warm inviting yellowish brown tone with yellow lights. It had lovely trees and flowers planted at the conners and front to give a welcoming feel. 

 

As they entered an elderly lady greeted them with a kind smile and asked if they had a particular place they wanted to sit. Jessica immediately asked for a booth wanting to feel nostalgic. She gave girly giggle as the elderly lady, the scans told both androids that she was the owners mother, led them to a booth in the back to give them privacy. They sat the women hustled away back to sit behind the  greeting spot. 

 

The place wasn't crowded but it held  lively conversation about with the few people who were eating there. It was cozy and warm, the lights here slightly dim lights gave the place a light warm glow, closer to romantic, and the place smelled of home cooked meal. Jessica was quick to pull up the menu and browse through it. She was excited to see all of her childhood favorites there as well as local specials. She briefly glanced at the android section finding it had only one item. The little cute note of 'more to come!' Was a good sign for the androids equality. 

 

Connor smiled lightly in amusement at Jessica's childlike behavior. Connor looked over the food here as well just to see if Hank would actually eat anything from here. The place was simple and the food sounded very classic American. Antoinette smiled slightly and settled back into her seat, both androids decided to sit together. They weren't sure how much room a human required to eat at a dinner. The dishes seemed to be made in large quantities on large plates. Thyrium cane in a ouch with a straw in it, the size of a tall old fashioned milkshake glass. 

 

"I have to pee. If the waiter comes, tell them I want chocolate chip pancakes with chocolate milk shake." With that she wiggled and scooted out of her booth seat and scuttled away from the two androids. 

 

"She's on a chocolate fix. Means she will start her menstrual cycle soon." Antoinette supplier the unnecessary information about Jessica. Connor blinked, he understood a little more about human societies. 

 

"That was not necessary to supply." He said hoping to get the point across without saying it. 

 

"Is this one of those weird human things?" Antoinette said after a couple of seconds of thinking it over on what she said and Connors response. 

 

"Yes." Conner gave an encouraging smile. Antoinette seemed to roll her eyes, showing off what she thought of the human quarks. 

 

"I don't understand why humans find this embarrassing, it's a normal function of a healthy body. " Antoinette gestured with both hands in front her like she was describing a long box as she turned to face Connor. 

 

"Humans are strange." He chuckled understanding her frustrations. "But their quirks make then individuals." Antoinette made a small noise of understanding and the conversation dropped. She shifted slightly in her seat, it seemed to be sloping inward, so she would slide into Connor. 

 

"I do have a question for you Connor, its personal in nature. You do not have to answer it." Shifting to lean her elbow on the table so Antoinette could rest her face against her hand, Antoinette gave a week smile unsure if inquire would be considered rude. 

 

"Go ahead." Connor encouraged wondering what Antoinette could possibly be thinking. There was a pause for a good minute as Antoinette looked like she was searching for words. 

 

"What does it mean to be Deviant?" Of all questions Connor wasn't expecting that. Antoinette waited for his answer with anticipation and curiosity. She shifted again so she sat slightly sideways, she had seen humans do this on television. She presumed it was to show that you were rather interested in what the other person had to say. 

 

Connor sat back leaning against the booths backrest and thought about this. He was quite sure it wasn't something he could answer in simple terms.

 

"I can't really explain it. Humans believe it's a way of freedom. Where an android get to choose what they want to do. I guess it's more of the ability to choose." He tried explaining. "We can set our own goals. Explore options for like work, hobbies, make friends, form attachments and even explore love." He went slowly ticked things off as he thought of them. "This isn't exactly a topic I could explain properly. So excuse me for the poor explanation." Connor said placing his hand on Antoinette's forearm. He had found through watching hank as well as his the other human police officers, that this seemed to be a comforting but friendly touch. 

 

"I figured it wouldn't be easy to simply explain." Antoinette replied after a few seconds as she absorbed what he said to her. "What…" she seemed to paise as if she wasn't sure if she should be asking this, or that it hurt to ask. "What does it feel to be deviant?" 

 

"Oh!." Connor said surprised and looked out the window they were seated next to. The view wasn't all that great, it was just the rather quiet main road. The bushes on the side of the building, mostly dead do to the winter weather they have been having. She took a deep breath before turning back to Antoinette who watched him with a surprisingly warm tone to her eyes. "Its...its a feeling. One I'm sure I couldn't get worded out. But… I'm happy, scared, excited and nervous all at the same time." He cleared his throat, though he had no need, it was. A habit he picked up from the humans."I am also unsure of what it is to happen. And some days I'm not sure what I am to do with myself or what I, personally, would like to do." 

 

"That sounds overwhelming. Why would you want to feel all that?" 

 

"To be alive. Because we are." Connor said with conviction. Antoinette could tell he really believed in what he was saying.

 

"I am a machine. I am no more alive that you are Connor." Antoinette automatically responded. Both could tell, in the robotic voice that came out, that the system supplied an answer. Both blinked at one another not sure what to say now. 

 

"It seems they have you locked up pretty tightly." Connors voice was soft, he had a small frown on his face. He laced his hands together and let them on his lap as if he was going to say something profound. "I hope one day, you wake up." He looked at her squarely in the eye. Antoinette could see the sincerity of his statement. Connor truly wished for her to 'wake up' and know what it means to be free. "I do not want others to become slaves, just because we refused to be." The conversation seem to be saying the air around them. Jessica came back and slowly sat down confused at the tension in the air and not wanting to bring it up just incase it may cause more issues between the androids. 

 

>>>>.<<<<<

 

Jessica Parker stood at the entrance of Cyberlifes headquarters building staring up in nervousness. She fiddled with her small winter jacket, slightly shivering in the cold wind and light snow. She sniffled before bringing her hands up to her mouth and blowing on them, she had forgotten gloves. She was well aware that Marcus knew of the assassination orders, and said assassin was standing behind her waiting for Jessica to move. 

 

Antoinette was the complete opposite of Jessica as they both stood in the wintery weather. Her hair was covered on light flakes making her golden hair glisten in the sun. Her white uniform made her blend in a bit into the snowy weather they were having. But the cold didn't affect her so she simply waited for Jessica to move forward.

 

“Is there a problem Jessica?” Antoinette asked her voice even. Not even worried about the implications of Connors discovery many nights ago. Jessica ignored her and moved forward toward the doors. Antoinette fell into step behind her not even bothering to continue the line of questions after a very abviouse cold shoulder. 

 

Connor had walked in before them, seeming to know that Jessica needed a minute or two to gather herself before facing the android leaders.  He was quietly taking in the building when the door opened five minutes after his entry to watch Jessica walk towards him with a concerned but determined expression. Antoinette lingered behind her before she suddenly she was shooting forward and tackled Jessica to the ground and covered her body. He had smelt that distinct chemical compound of a bomb. 

 

**BOOM**

 

The building  shook and shivered from the resounding noise of a bomb going off. Alarms began blaring and red lights flash, a warning for the humans that there was an emergency in the building so they had to evacuate. 

 

The massive explosion went off to the left of Antoinette, shrapnel pieces of the bomb and anything caught in the radius scrapped over her human skin.a piece embedded itself in her left arm, it bled slightly but otherwise did nothing to hinder the rest of her.  

 

Then sudden heat and smoke followed after. It whooshed at them both like a grey avalanche making Antoinette's sensors take it in and analyze it. Antoinette could hear and feel Jessica's panic breathing beneath her, but she didn't scream, indicating she's been in a similar situation before. 

 

Everything settled, minutes the lights and blaring alarm, no other sound was made. Antoinette waited a few minutes to make sure another bomb wouldn't go off before sitting up and shaking out the dust in her hair. Now an ashy blond do to the papers and pieces of cushions that fought fire. 

 

Then a ticking sound was heard making Antoinette tense up thinking a bomb was going off again. Water spurted from the ceiling in a light mist before becoming a light drizzle to stop any fire from spreading. 

 

Jessica groaned as she got soaked through. She had worn her best dark blue suit with a skirt and a cherry red shirt underneath. Her hair was made a fancy updo that took her forty minutes to do this morning. Now it was gone, plastered to her scalp like wet noodles. 

 

“Are you alright Jessica?” Antoinette asked as  she watched Jessica look around. Smoke still hung in the air and there was distorted seats, cushions and pieces of metal scattered about. Jessica coughed a bit from the smoke and turned towards Antoinette and her eyes widened. She breathed in sharply in shock before coughed more. 

 

A piece of plastic chair was wedged into Antoinette's arm. She bled a bit of blue blood but seemed in working order. Antoinette followed Jessica's eyes into her arms. Taking note she slowly  lifted her other arm and yanked out the piece. Blue blood squirted out for a second before her body closed off that specific line. It stained the floor a bit as angry blue splash across the former white floors.and then mixed with th water being sprayed down. Antoinette stood slowly running her eyes over the blast zone before helping Jessica up. The floor was slippery do to the continued flow of water from the fire extinguishers, at least the blaring alarm had silenced itself. 

 

“That was a bomb!” Jessica said in shock brushing her clothes off in a nervous but calming fashion. Her shaky hands went to her face to push her hair back into place as she looked around at the carnage. “Why would anyone?” she muttered.

 

“A small but powerful pipe bomb. Affective in the immediate vicinity. Home made muchadinese were used.’ Antoinette supplied as she walked towards the epicenter. She sloshed across soot and water mix as Antoinette moved about the blast zone. “Non Lethal explosion, meant to frighten and send a point.” Antoinette supplied once more. 

 

“Was that for me?” Jessica asked worried for a mother bomb. Antoinette never got to respond for Marcus came through the elevator looking around with a hardened expression.  He had heard about the explosion rather quickly from not only Connor but the startled bots outside. “Marcus.” Jessica greeted him with a nod. 

 

He looked around as he stepped in the spraying water. He kept a clam face as he took in the small carnage at the entrance of his current home. He saw the black scorched mark where the bomb had been planted. Metal chairs around it were warped and damaged. Part of the potted plants were crumbling and spilling mud everywhere. He gave a light sight before slowly walking over to Jessica's soaked and slightly freighted body. Marcus planted his hands on Jessica's shoulders gently and looked over her frame. Other than being soaked through, she appeared unharmed.

 

And then he glanced at Antoinette standing a bit away and his eyes hardened.  Antoinette was standing there waiting for he doesn't know what. He found a splotch of blue on the floor as he his way to Jessica and then spotted the damaged at her arm. 

 

“Are you injured?” Marcus asked looking back at Jessica his two tones eyes softening with worry. 

 

“ I am not injured. Antoinette did her job.” Jessica gave a light smile still slightly shaken, she rang her hands together. “A bomb of all things.” she shook her head in dismay. “What an awful way to send a message. A simple Fuck You card in the mail would have been more clear as to who it was for.” Jessica joked making some of the androids around them chuckle. They could hear the sirens in the distance, emergency crew was still active, even willing to show up at a android runned place. 

 

Marcus chuckled slightly knowing now that it wasn't Jessica who planted the bomb, but he wasn't going to rule out the android with her. He patted Jessica's shoulder and then moved towards Antoinette and his smile turned to a scowl. He quickly grabbed her arm wanting to connect with her. 

 

Antoinette let Marcus come to her and grab her arm. She blinked slowly not sure what he wanted to achieve with the action before it clicked. “I am unable to connect with you like you do with your fellow Cyberlife androids.” she supplied him the information. Marcus let her go slowly scowling further. “I did not plant the bomb. That would go against my objective of protecting Jessica.” she tried to reassure Marcus as best she could. She lifted her hand slightly palm open. She looked down and pulled back the fake skin showing of her white body beneath it. He could see none of the connective membranes on her arm. It was a smooth white. 

 

“So we have no way to confirm that you are not lying to us.”Markus supplied back on to why he wished to truly connect with her.

 

“I have a port for such things, but that wire was left back in Power Players Headquarters.” Jessica frowned a bit before snapping her fingered, catching everyone attention. 

 

“Wire like this?” Jessica slowly pulled a rolled up white cord from inside her jacket. One side was an old style of a usb connection, the other a strange pin like silver shape with a red ball at the end. Antoinette shifted surprised to see the wire here. 

 

“Why do you have that? How did you get that?!” she started back to Jessica. “ That is very important and extremely delicate property of the Power Player Incorporated.”

 

“He gave it to me. The owner of the company.” Jessica took a breath startled be Antoinette's harsh body language. “‘just incase’ He said.” She took another shaky breath as Antoinette stood before her. Jessica hadn't realized how dangerous this military covered in beauty android could look.  Her eyes were of ice blue, cold as the snow outside. Her body stiff ready to attack. 

 

“That” Antoinette pointed at the cable. “was to never be shown to them.” Antoinette's voice was quiet but it had a razor sharp clip to it. No nonsense. What Jessica showed everyone here was a back door to Antoinette and her system. A weakness she didn't couldn't let anyone know about and use against her. 

 

“They, need to trust us. So far they don't trust you.” Jessica said hotly not sure were her vigor was coming from.

 

“I don't trust them either. So we were on even ground. But do to your foolishness and a constant need to make everyone happy, you have stupidly supplied them to my system.” Antoinette ground out. 

 

“So what!” Jessica shot back.

 

“I have no ability to connect to them. That leaves me open to their whim.” Antoinette forced it out in a hiss. Jessica paused in her already made  response finally realizing what was actually wrong. 

 

“You're… frightened.”Jessica said making Antoinette snort. 

 

“I have no feelings Liaison Parker. I am an android built to accomplish a task “ Antoinette's automatic response pushed through. Everything was silent around them. “The wire.” Antoinette placed her hand out so Jessica can hand it to her. Jessica shook her head no and backed up a bit. 

 

“This is not something I'm not supposed to just hand over to you.”

 

“Why?” Antoinette demanded surprised she can not handle something that was part of her frame. 

 

“This is simply to fix you, if you need software fixes or updates.” Jessica clutched the wire with white hands for dear life. Antoinette's gaze hardened again and she reached for it. “No! BACK OFF.” Jessica shouted the command in alarm making other tense in surprise at the volume of if. 

 

Marcus had started forward hoping to make peace between the two before anything bad could happen. He watched as Antoinette's frame froze in place but he could see it in her eyes that she was trying to fight it her body squealed and shivered as she fought off the lines of code making her obey. Her voice clicked as she attempted to say something. Marcus could now smell burning fluids in the joints as Antoinette fought everything. 

 

Jessica watched stricken with surprise and regret. She had talked to Antoinette after the first fighting the code in the kitchen this morning. Antoinette’s best description was what if felt like was someone taking a vise to her joints and squeezed them. It didn't hurt, but it made it super unpleasant for her. Jessica had promised not to command her after that. 

 

“I'm sorry!” Jessica shouted after a minute of Antoinette's fighting feeling horrid now that everyone here saw what could happen to this new android if it chose to not listen to commands. Jessica started hyperventilating when she heard a distinct hiss and a pop from  Antoinette’s frame and Antoinette crumbled to the ground like a manican being dropped without a care. 

 

“Malfunction.” a robotic voice floated from Antoinette. Clearly something that was programmed to make sure that those around her knew what was happening. “Malfunction.” she said again. It seemed to repeat every two minutes. Jessica kneeled by Antoinette’s down body nearly in tears as she shakely and slowly she touched the arm only to hiss in pain and pull back quickly. 

 

She opened her fisted hand to see a red mark on her fingers. Antoinette’'s frame was hot enough to leave second disagree burn on human skin. Around them the androids openly stated. 

 

Marcus was at Jessica side touching her shoulder and taking her hand to help her. He had acquired a medical kit quickly. He tore open a burn gel packet and smeared on Jessica's fingers then placed gauze and tape over it to keep them from the open air. 

 

Jessica was bawling by the time he was finished. She blubbered apologies and swearing not to do that again. All the while Antoinette's frame lay crumpled on the floor unaware of her surroundings. 

 

START UP SEQUENCE INITIATED

….

….

Booting….

System stable

….

….

Minor injury on left arm….

No leaking. See repair table for outer layer damage

…

…

System recovery

….

Recovery complete

…

…

System at 45% heated 

…

…

WARNING THREATS WITHIN REACHING DISTANCE

…

…

WEAPON SYSTEM ONLINE

BOOT

 

Antoinette shot up startling everyone at her movement. She rolled backwards before planting her feet down and stood rigid and inappropriate fighting stance. Palm was up and flexed and everyone could hear the clicking of a rotating barrel of a gun. Targeting algorithms booted up as she took in the android and one human before her. 

 

“ Antoinette.” Jessica said in warning. She didn't want to tell the droid to stand down, already feeling guilty for it once already. Antoinette did not move in fact she seemed to be activating more weapons systems. “AWF 001.” Jessica snarled quickly and stood up to make the lethal android focus on her. Its objective was to keep her safe, it wouldn't harm her. If coding was right it couldn't. There was a stand still before Antoinette relaxed and settled back into a every day standing pose. Her eyes closed and her frame relaxed. Seeming to go through another reboot. 

 

“AWF?” Connor asked when it got quiet once more. 

 

“ It was originally IWF. Interactive warframe. Now A for Android.” Jessica said quietly as she slowly made her way over to the rebooting android. “She's…  not supposed to enter weapons mode like that. She must perceive you as threats.”

 

“She's more of a threat to us.” Marcus said joining Jessica's slow approach.

 

“We will have to figure something out.”Jessica said taking in Antoinette’s still frame. Marcus was quick in her, taking the wire making Jessica scramble to try to get it back. Quickly he jacked the usb into one of his own and connected to Antoinette with a click. All the while Jessica hollering at him to stop. 

 

Blackness over took Marcus before he saw lines of code looking more like loops in chains, all holding a small light within in. It pulsed and moved but the chains of code held it in place, going as far as to physically keep it tightly bound in time spot.. 

 

The white spark shivered and shook before turning grey. Marcus could feel Antoinette reboot but she didn't fully awake up, he kept her in a sleep mode. He pushed at her clode only it turn red and another code pop up and kept him from assessing further. She was super layered, they really didn't want anyone accessing the android that the Power Player made. 

 

*LEAVE*  

 

Was boldly stamped across Marcus’s vision. He concentrated to type back.

 

*Who?*

 

*Leave my coding alone!* Antoinette’s voice shouted into his head hysterical. He could feel the fear in her, but the code kept it locked up. She could bang and fight all she wanted but the code kept her locked away.  He pulled out after her demand and unplugged his side. As soon as Antoinette was booted up hand her hands around his throat and looked furious. 

 

“AWF!’ Jessia shouted in shock tried to pry Antoinette’s hands off of Marcus. Connor was their to assist as well. He had more luck on prying Antoinette's  hands off and pulled her away. He lead her to the door and out to not only get them separated but to get them both to calm down. 

 

Connor said nothing and he held onto Antoinette's left arm to make sure she doesn't go back in there and actually shoot Marcus. He turned his head slightly to see Jessica trying keep peace, which wouldn't be hard because he could tell that Marcus was also apologizing for causing this issue. He shifted his sight back to Antoinette. She seemed to be calm now but she was tense under his arm, as if his hold the only thing keeping her grounded. 

 

Suddenly Antoinette sunk to her knees, Connor followed her worried that she had started malfunction again. She was shaking, and tears seemed to run down her face. Her right hand covered his and she clung to his hand. Connor was a bit shocked to see all that but stayed quiet to give Antoinette a sense of privacy and not to appear judging. To Antoinette, Connor.was her lifeline. Her stabilizing force in the current of being hacked.

 

He could hear Jessica's foot steps after few minutes, Antoinette had calmed down but wasn't getting up or letting go, as Jessica walked towards the kneeling forms slowly. Connor caught Jessica's eyes, who gestured at Antoinette wanting to know what was happening, he gave a small shrug not sure as of yet. But he knew it wouldn't be long before he would find out. A shrill ring sounded from Jessica's pocket and she scrambled to get it out. 

 

“Hello?” she asked turning her back towards Connor and Antoinette to not disturb them but still stay close by. She was silent for a while before she stuttered. “ Mr Powers…. Butt...” Jessica walked further away to give herself self some privacy with the maker of her android.  

 

Connor scowled turning up his hearing to listen in but Jessica made sure to walk far enough that both Androids wouldn't catch her conversation. He settled his gaze back to Antoinette, she was calm now, emotions under check. Her group relaxed, no longer desprit. 

 

“Are you well.” Connor finally asked his voice calm and supportive. He worried in the effects on what Marcus had done in her. 

 

“I am.” she replied tersely. Jessica snarled in the background and then hung up the phone and made her way over to them. 

 

“Well Power Player is sending a mechanic and a coder to fix you.” Jessica said subdued as she walked around then and squatted in front of then. 

 

“I am damaged. By why a coder?” Antoinette replied looking up at Jessica. Jessica hunger head and clasped her hands together in front of her head. Both android could hear her deep inhale before she lifted her head and brought her hands down from the top of her skull. 

 

“The coder is because Marcus accessed you and they knew it.” she grumbled. “And I am in alot of trouble because of that.” Jessica seemed to sadden. “I'm sorry Antoinette.  I didn't mean for this to happen or what is to happen.” before Conor could ask question Jessica stood and hurried away, her guilt making her feel ashamed. It was her fault she pulled the wire out. 


	5. Start Over

A massive black truck,  military grade bullet proof frame and glass with wheels so thick you'd think it was supposed to ride through a nail infested road, rolled into Detroit with a heavy grunting sound. It hisses every time the driver hit the brake to slow down. It took a wide turn left, rolling over the side of the street onto the sidewalk and then crushed a garbage can. The truck shook side to side slightly but didn't show any issue rolling on.  

 

Pp was written in blocky grey letters on each side of the doors just to let everyone know who made this massive monstrosity. Power Player Inc. Human or android and to climb seven rung ladder to get into the beast. It growled deeply as it headed up a small hill leading towards the hotel that the liaison was staying at. They weren't so worried about the liaison, what this specific set of people were set on was getting to their android that was assigned to her. 

It stopped with a loud gurgling hiss and the doors unlocked. On each side of the truck a door opened, men in heavy military grade armor scurried down the ladder fallowed b four more. Doors closed and locked with a click and a whirr of of hydraulics to make sure it was truly secure. Settling in a six person formation they hustled into the hotel. Heavy combat boots, pockets and straps filled with lethal weapons clattered against the private military frames and equipment. 

 

They crowded into a rather small elevator for such a fancy hotel listening to the awful music, some old classical mixed with soft electric. No one said a word, awkward for most people but these guys were professionals so they bared through it. A ding indicated they reached the appropriate floor and bustled out and reformed into two columns of three to head down the hallway, 

 

Three rough heavy pounds on the door was how they knocked before they simply let themselves in. The manager there gave them a key card, not wishing to fight the overly dressed in military gear guys about people's privacy, They hustled in guns raised expecting trouble even though they were told the android would come willingly when told.

 

In the living room, the first room to be entered, sat the liaison piles of papers around her. She looked at them shocked, such a heavy display, she was clearly just trying to get up to answer the door, one of the men pointed a gun at her making her freeze. Connor was also treated the same way, he in turn raised his hands letting the men know that he was no threat. Not true, but he would play along until he had no choice but to act. The android they were looking for was standing by the window, have seen their truck and then come towards the hotel through said glass window.

 

“No one move.” the one in charge barked out. Holding his hand up with his fist closed to let the rest of the team know to hold their position. “I am Captain Kerk, Android AWF 001 present yourself.”

 

“I am here.” Antoinette said stepping away from the window. Three guns, those who already were not trained on a target, instantly were raised and converted on her frame.

 

“Hold.” The captain barked his order at her expecting her to fallow, in which the android did. “Liaison Parker,” The Captain addressed the women directly. “We will be taking the android in for testing and maintenance.” He informed her, “Have the other android remain here.” He gestured towards Connor. 

 

“Yes sir,” Jessica said slightly afraid of the rather heavy gun pointed at her. Captain Kerk gestured for Antoinette to follow. When she fell into step behind him the other three trained on her followed, guns still following Antoinette. The last two backed out of the room guns raised, as the door closed they lowered and turned to follow the rest of the escort team. 

 

“This is not necessary Captain Kerk.”  Antoinette’s voice startled a few of his meant after a tense minute of silence waiting for the elevator.  

 

“Shut up.” Kerk snarled, the rest of the ride was silent. Kerk hated androids, so he was really surprised at his orders, from the company that hired him, to go pick up an android. Antoinette settled at the side of the massive truck waiting for further instructions. 

 

“Stand here.” a lady in a lab coat said pointing with her laser pointer on a particular spot on the sidewalk. She waited for the android to settle in place before typing in a code on her portable. The trucks side ground open slowly, hydronic locks and mechanisms slowly moving. It hissed to a stop before two metal arm like poles came out from the black depths of the truck.

 

The arms popped open on the end two hooks that shifted a round finding the right spot behind Antoinette and the scooped her up. “ alright let's get the damage fixed.” The lady hummed and clicked a few more buttons on her portable and Antoinette was lifting to be vertical with the truck and then it brought her inside. 

 

The hydronic doors began to close as a scanning system activated. Antoinette could see the equipment to fix androids lined along the box she was placed into. Everything was attached to a movable arm so the process was automated and quick.  

 

Once the door was closed and the lock clicked into place clamps were quickly placed around her arms, legs and neck. Startled she started to struggle only to realize she couldn't get out of this if she tried. She started to panic. The machines around her beep at her struggling and held on tighter. 

 

“ Stop that AWF. This is a precaution.” a female voice floated from some speakers at her back. Antoinette settled down after that waiting. She felt something jack into her port and her world went dark. 

 

“Alright, while that arms is being fixed let's check out that breach we had.” Antoinette could still hear the lady talking, probably forgetting that she had the mic on. There was silence for a while, the machine whirled around fixing the rupture in her. Suddenly the stopped, not bothering to finish and shifted away. 

 

“Well, she's got that deviancy code in her.” The lady's voice snarled in disdain. “ disassemble this one and bring in in its replacement.”Antoinette's eyes shot open, they were going to disassemble her. She jerked around trying to get out. She refused to be scrap, to be thrown out. Something lowered from the ceiling, it was a small cylinder but other than that in had no distinctive features for Antoinette to figure out what it was. Quickly it attached  itself to her forehead and then everything went dark.

 

》》》.《《《

 

SYSTEM RECOVERY

...

…

SYSTEM STABLE 

SYSTEM COMPLETE 

…

…

START UP

 

Blue eyes opened and began to focus. Blinking rapidly before settling into staring at a man who had  a hard expression. 

 

“AWF 002 reporting: android is up and running efficiently. No errors at this time. Time of activation 1824. Current running time one minute and counting. Weapons systems online.” there was a pause. “weapons systems on stand by. No perceived threats were detected. System recovery complete. System is stable.” The android in front of the heavily armed man stated machicly. “Mission parameters set. Ready for deployment.” With that the man nodded and gestured for the android to fallow. 

 

The walk back to hotel room was just as quiet as before, but with a lot less men. Captain Kerk banged on the door three times again and then let himself in. The liaison was still seated but the android, the deviant, was now closer to her seaming to be helping with something on those papers. Both looked up as he entered. He stepped to the side letting the android  in before stepping behind it. 

 

“Won't be a problem anymore ma’am.” he didn't wait for a response from the liaison and stepped back and shut the door closed with a hefty bang. Jessica shrugged at Connors questioning look, both had no clue what the man was talking about.

 

“ Well that was a fast fix up and code screening.” Jessica said stretching her hands over her head. “friendly guy.” she joked about the captain. Connor chuckled at her joke but Antoinette stood there like she was awaiting orders. 

 

“it is currently 1847. I will have dinner started.” Antoinette said after a few seconds and then headed to the kitchen. 

 

“The food prepper is down, you already know that.” Jessica raised her voice it would reach the kitchen. There was a pause for sometime. Long enough for Jessica to rise her head from her paperwork and look towards the kitchen. “Antoinette?” she called with a frown. Antoinette suddenly appeared in the doorway of the kitchen.

 

“Yes?”

 

“You heard me, right?”

 

“Yes. Perhaps I would order out instead.”

 

“Sounds good. Chinese sounds really good right now.” Jessica nearly drooled just thinking about it. Shifting, Jessica flipped through papers trying to find the spot she was in last. Connor smiled amused at the organized chaos before following Antoinette back into the kitchen. She was pulling out several Chinese menus that the hotel had given them, willing to pay for her food do to the mechanical issue. 

 

“You seem rather stiff. Did the fix on your arm not settle yet?” Connor asked taking in Antoinette’s overly state posture and choppy movements. 

 

“This unit has not been damaged.” Antoinette replied glancing at him from the menus, many written in Chinese with no english translation. Connors eyes hardened. 

 

“There was an explosion at the Cyberlife Tower. You were definitely injured covering Jessica from the blast.” he made his way closer running his analysis on her. All parts and pieces came back the same  numbers. Nothing was out of place, nothing was out of order. Down to the curls of her hair. 

 

“This unit was not involved.” Antoinette replied again turning towards Connor. Facing head on Connor saw it in his optic lens. The series number was wrong, an entire one number different. Sure three numbers weren't a big deal but when they start 00, and then suddenly go from 1 to 2 that's when one starts to question. 

 

“You, you are not Antoinette.” Connor said ready to fight if had to. 

 

“ I am.” the android before him gave a nodd. “I am series two. My predecessor was unfortunately not running to par so it was disassembled.” with that tiny bit of information, dumped heavy onto Conor, Antoinette turned to flip through the menus once more. 

 

*Marcus.* Connor sent out urgently. He received no answer. *MARCUS* Connor shouted through his head letting the other android know this wasn't a social call. 

 

*Connor?* Marcus asked concerned at not only his shouting but the rather panicked sound to his voice. Something had happened, but no other androids were reporting it. 

 

*They replaced Antoinette. Completely new series, your hack…* Connors com line clicked off with a static hiss. He glanced up from her far off look to look directly at Antoinette who was staring at him with a hard expression. 

 

“Please refrain from sending anything out without out Jessica's approval. “ she monotone off. “ Sensitive information is being handled here.” She went back to clicking through menus. Connor was quick to go to another room. He established the link quickly.

 

*Connor!* Marcus's panicked voice sounded on the end quickly. 

 

*I am here.* he responded quickly. *they replaced the entire android brand new model. It had little knowledge of what happened. In fact, it's so robotic.” Connor said. 

 

*I'll have several androids near the dump check to see if any new bots have been thrown in.* Marcus said. His voice was hard, clearly upset on what happened, but staying calm to facilitate orders. 

 

Connor disconnect after that and turned towards Jessica. He checked quickly to make sure this AWF 002 model was occupied before bring forth what he had learned. He kneeled beside Jessica and cleared his throat to catch her attention quietly. She went to open her mouth to ask what he wanted but Connor placed his pointer finger across his lips on a quiet sign. Jessica blinked but nodded, letting him grab her pen as he jotted down his question. 

 

: Antoinette has been replaced. That android is a series two.: his handwriting was perfect, staying in a perfect straight line. 

 

:What? Mr. Powers said he will fix her. Not replace her!: Jessica scribbled back angrily, her scrawl looked like chicken scratch compared to Connors near handwriting. With an aggravated grumbled huff Jessica pulled her cell out and dialed Powers number. It ran twice before he picked up. 

 

“Mr Powers. Why have you replaced Antoinette?” Jessica asked sitting up straighter as if he could see her. Connor silently listened in. 

 

“Mrs. Parker. I told you I would be fixing it. The product was flawed, a prototype at best. After making adjustments this new model was brought forth. Memory transfers are easy, it should be running much more smoothly.” Mr Powers voice was slightly hoarse, like he was just getting over a cold. Connor could tell from his inflection of his voice that he wasn't telling the whole truth. 

 

“So where is 001?” Jessica asked after a few seconds of taking in the answer, and believing it.

 

“Being disassembled. The parts wont go to waist, we do recycle at Power Player.” Mr. Powers snorted out before hanging up the call. Jessica lowered her phone before turning her head towards Connor.

 

“is… is she acting differently?”

 

“Yes. More robot like. Less grace like before, she's choppy in movement and her tone is monotone.” Connor replied standing back up. “ I fear, you will not have the original Antoinette back at all.” Jessica lowered her head in sadness before looking up at Connor. 

 

“That's Marcus's fault you know. He shouldn't have hacked into Antoinette in the first place.” Jessica's tone was hard, putting at upset bite to the back of it.

 

“He had no way of knowing.” Connor said defending his friend and fellow android. 

 

“Who cares if he did or did not. Well we are stuck with this one.” Jessica gestured towards the kitchen with her arm and a scowl on her face. “lets…  let's just get back to work.”

 

》》.《 《

 

SYSTEM STARTUP

…

…

QH48N. KKW

..JWVTO25

3DWJ

 

Blue eyes opened after receiving some unusual text in front when the startup happened. System malfunctions weren't supposed to happen. Blank wall of grey greeted her as she blinked. A door behind her squealed open before banging into the wall next to it. It made an echo sound and bounced around the room. So she was in a soundproof room, but why. 

 

“Its up and running Mr Powers. We will begin testing as soon as you give us the go ahead.” She knew that voice, it was one of her former testers. James Ford, he was the head engineer, the one to build Antointed from a thought to the frame.

 

“Hello Mr.Ford. Mr Powers” Antoinette greeted them. Also letting them both know that was very much aware of her surroundings even though she couldn’t move. Antoinette attempted to move her limbs but only got error messages.

 

“Limbs have been removed as requested and she plugged into the diagnostic terminal.” James ignored the android complete, if fact both men did. “It was a genius plan to let it contract the deviancy code.” James praised, more like sucked up to his boss. “With this, we can officially counter that awful bug in the system.”

 

Mr. Powers simply hummed walking his way around the torso and head of his first droid. True to James’s word Antoinette’s libs were missing. They had removed them, leaving wires capped off like some sort of live wire in the wall. Her torso was taken apart, but just the front so they could see in and monitor equipment visually. Her head was still attached but it was held in place by a metal headband. Wires were attached to her neck that lead back to the terminal displaying her stats. 

 

“I thank you for sacrifice android. Without you we couldn’t get this deviant code sample.” Mr. Powers said making sure to make eye contact with the android. His expression was hard but Antoinette could see the glimmer of regret. “Go ahead and start James. I want to see how the...deviant reacts to certain stimuli.” he walked to Antoinette's right and out of her view but she could still hear them. “we’ll figure out the blocking codes after that.” Mr. Powers voice faded further away behind her and the squeaky door opened and closed again. 

 

She could hear James typing into the computer before getting up from a chair with wheels. He came around with his personal tablet and looked over her. With a sigh he tapped a button. 

 

Antoinette found nothing happening at first before she what she presumed was searing pain. Or what it would feel like to a human. Error messages scrolled through the front of her eyes, many codes popped up before something hissed and popped. It was over rather quickly but it left Antoinette grasping for breath, truly imitating a human who just got out of a painful situation. 

 

Past the ringing in her ears and her labored breaths she heard James humm. Swiping on a data pad was briefly heard before Antoinette started convulsing. A pop up suddenly showed the time till she shut down. Pure panic set in and she attempted to  free herself. Only the have the bottom half of her torso wiggle about. James snorted at her attempt in both humor and a defensive mechanism to the torture that he was performing. The timer stopped when he pressed another button. 

 

“Fear and response to pain.” James said checking boxes on another data pad. He truly was keeping track of her responses. He began touching arrows on his pad. The incline Antoinette was on slowly brought her backwards and into a laying down position. She blinked rapidly at the light hitting her eyes. 

 

James pulled out a small metal object and extended it, along metal pointer. He clicked a button on the bottom and a small arc of electricity shot out with a zapping pop. Antoinette blinked in surprise but hissed when he brought it to the parts were the limbs were missing. It was split second before he tested another part of her longer making her frame cringe away from the pain. 

 

“Human like responses to forms of painful stimulation.” James gave a nod and checked a box. “Let's see..” he ran his finger upward on the portable 

To scroll through a list of objectives he was to go through. “Ah. Pleasure. Let's test that out.” He grinned gleefully. Antoinette swallowed nervously,  now weary of why the man was overly gleeful all of a sudden about her very unwanted testing;from her end.

 

He stood quickly and dropped/threw his portable onto the work table nearby. He flipped off his white lab coat off and slung it  over the chair he was just sitting in. Antoinette glanced up at the ceiling trying to get her bearings. Up above her, held in large metal clamps was her limbs. These robotic systems were powered by the portable that James had control over, all wifi baised, which meant Antoinette could attempt to connect to to them. With James not holding onto his portable, and distracted with whatever he was going to do Antoinette took a shaky breath and went for the hacking. 

 

Hands, James’s hand, were on her frame all of a sudden. He was rather gentle in his exploration of her frame. Antoinette could feel a code being accessed by her system. One she wasn’t aware she was programmed with. Apparently Power Player Inc. Wanted to keep the Androids as human like as possible, giving them codes for a sexual relationship with their human owners; if that was what was demanded of them. James wasn't even bothering to hesitate to really begin and start testing. 

 

“We didn't have time to test this out when you were with use many months ago.” She could hear James practically drool as he said them clearly he had been thinking of this before, but Antoinette refused to look at him, not wanting her concentration broken as she hacked. “I'm glad they let us take your limbs. Would have been a pain on the ass to have to move them about.” He snorted as he caressed the curve of her waist. In the quiet room anyone would have heard James's pants zipper being slid open. 

 

Antoinette's concentration broke as she looked down and realized what exactly James was trying to do. Her breathing speed up, her eyes shifted to take more of the details in and her internals clenched ready for fighting. She had no limbs so it did her no good but it did get James excited. Apparently this particular human got off of someone unable to fight back.

 

BDSM. Her browser supplied the information, though she didn't ask for it. James pulled his right hand away from Antoinette’s side and pulled ilom an extra bar of metal that he slapped around her waist to keep her lower half, Hough legless, still. It clicked into place and magnetized her frame down.

 

James was now breathing more, sweating a bit too. He fumbled to get his dick out of his pancetta before he shuffled closer and tapped on Antoinette Cramer, right where a vaginal opening should be. She couldn't stop the code from activating and her body cycled open for him and his curious tapping. Instantly her body produced lubrication and he grinned and pushed in. It wasn't a tight fit, her body instantly adjusting to make sure his pleasure was first. James didn't seem to mind and just started thrusting like a horny dog. Antoinette's frame shifted with his thrusts and gave off the signs of really enjoying it, though it was quite the opposite in her mind. She clenched her jaw shot and closed her eyes and began to furiously hack into the system. 

 

With the heavy breathing and his thrusting James was to busy to see the limbs of the android being lowered and started being placed on. The legs were paused only because he was I  the way but Antoinette had her arms and that, that was good enough for her. With a snarl of pure hate and rage she smashed her fist into his face and James went down like a sack of potato. It was silent again the the room besides Antoinette's heavy breathing. And then the whirr of machine moving again as her legs were reattached. 

 

She was quick to get herself free from her restraints and demagnetized the table. She slid down it, her legs; more like her mind; very much unable to hold her up. She sat by the feet of James out cold body. With a deep steadying breath she stood. 

 

She quickly swiped her lab coat to cover herself and then snagged his personal tablet. Quickly she assessed the back functions and found that she had access to any door to the facility she was in. A way out was good but she wasn't sure how secure this place was. Considering how many, heavily armed people, had picked her up for a simply fix to her arm. 

 

She darted out of the room after viewing the map quickly and downloading it to her system. Clutching the lab coat closed she moved about quickly trying not to draw attention to herself with the cameras and the few people she passed. She looked more like a scientist in a hurry to get to wherever she needed to go than a panicked android trying to get out. She paused briefly thinking her root over. The front had to have security, one that wouldn't let her out without knowing who she was. So with that she went for an obscure exit, after all she was built tough. 

 

“Halt!” she heard shouted behind her when she was nearly there after so many twist and turns. She skidded to a halt. “ Where are you going? Building's on lockdown.” the voice was cracking, meaning he was speaking through a speaker. She turned slightly to see behind her and found a heavily armored Male. Littered with equipment and a heavy gun that she knew could blow a whole through her. Power Player wasn't taking chances. “Answer!” He raised his gun finger ready to fire. 

 

“Out for a smoke.” she quickly supplied not really thinking about it. She could hear than man snort, he had gotten rather close. 

 

“With no shoes on?” He supplied back with a snarl. “Alright Android. Hands up.” found out she quickly turned and attacked him, no way was she going back in. Not to that Hell. But the man was already ready and fire one shot out. Antoinette felt nothing and the. Blackness took over and her frame crumbled to the ground and blue blood spilled from the whole in her head right were her left eye would have been.


	6. Booting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it has taken me a while to update guys. I had two deaths in my life two weeks apart so it's been hard. But I'm writing again and hope to post chapters every couple of days.
> 
> Updates where made. Mostly spelking changes and sentences fix.

Zlatko grunted as his left leg stuck into a muddy pit as he slowly made his way to a rather well preserved frame of an android. It had started raining this morning, even though the forecast had been clear sky's all day. The clouds were mocking him. Letting him know how low he sank. Literally and metaphorically. Instead of androids coming to him, he now had to crawl in the mud, in a dump, for their frame and pieces. With a rather embarrassing sucking noise his left leg finally got free and he made his way closer to the frame.

 

The closer he got, the more he realized this frame, rather slightly damaged, was nothing like the other frame around it. Instead of that weird perl grey, it was more metallic grey. Its joints seemed to be held together with stronger material. As if the company was worried for joint issues. The cables on its legs were  surrounding its metal like bone structure as well as its arms. This thing was build to do heavy lifting/pulling. 

 

With another grunt he leveled himself in front of the frame. Its head had been blown open on one side and it was missing one of its legs, but otherwise it was in great shape. He leaned in and peaked into the head seeing very little damage done to its internal hardware. He was in luck. A practically undamaged droid that he needed. Injuries from his last android kept him bed and then house ridden for a while. Now he just needed an assistant, one to do the everyday shit he hated doing. 

 

With a good scrub of its CPU and then a good hard reset;  new limb, he had several of those lying about his home, and a new eye and the android would be good to go. He brought his still healing left hand up to its chest and pulled in order to open it. He needed to make sure the internals were there and structurally sound before he even bothered dragging this junk of metal out of the dump. 

 

All internals looked great. Even layered in heavy duty metals, and it looked as if the android had several smaller blue blood pumps here and there to optimize flow or cut it off when necessary. With a snap of the chest piece back into place Zlatko grinned. He was in quite a bit of luck. Who knew Cyberlife made such sophisticated androids. As he sat up he saw an etching of two letter ‘P’ on its left arm. Shifting a little to get a better look, with a slight flash of light, he saw in small letters underneath. **_Power Player Inc._** _AWF Series._ So someone else had decided to get into the android business. And by the looks of, their models had more to offer than Cyberlifes. He'll do a bit more research when he gets home with the body to see exactly what he found thrown away. 

 

>>>\---<<<

 

Once home, after a long but slow shower and a change of clothes. Zlatko pulled up his personal tablet and started to read about the models available by this Power Player company. They had as many options as Cyberlife, though they guaranteed no deviancy, but he wondered where the AWF series was listed. Slowly he went through the tabs. 

 

**HOUSE HOLD**

 

**_Personal Care Android_ **

**_PCA- 5.2 (Nancy)_ **

**_Behold steady hands and welcoming smile._ **

**_55,000 USD_ **

 

_ [ PCA now updated to the 5.2 series. Please exchange all old models through online form ] _

_ PCA 5.2 is designed with the access to all medical knowledge and fields. Designed to be a gentle care giver.   _

 

_ Pressure sensors on the androids external skin makes sure the android is constantly attuned to you needs and make sure it won't harm the human they are made for. Medical  equipment is kept tucked in layers under the skin. Walking hospital at your disposal.  _

 

_ *Medical assistant android is available with a doctors approval letter.*  _

  
  


**_House Assistant_ **

**_HA-7.8 (Sarah)_ **

**_Tidy is important. And we will guarantee your place to be spotless._ **

**_10,000 USD_ **

 

_ HA-7.8 is available now with an online order form and a down payment.  _

 

_ Android is used to everyday life messes to taking care frkm an office buildings to a home's cleaning needs. Many design options are available.  _

  
  


Grunting he  scrolled down trying to find something that was closer to what he found. Eventually, more like at the bottom, he reached the military grade androids. They were under the personal uniform tabe. Unlike Cyberlifes, where the androids barely looked human, Power Players were beautiful. Made to be alluring, so one couldn't tell just how lethal their products cruelly were. First one, and only one was the model he currently illegally possessed,  He nearly choked on his food at the price tag. He quickly clicked on the product for description. 

 

**_New_ **

**_Interactive WarFrame (AKA:AWF- Android WarFrame)_ **

**_IWF-1.0 (Antoinette)_ **

**_Lethal bodyguard has never looked so beautiful._ **

**_5,600,000 USD_ **

 

_ IWF 1.0 is designed to produce an air of beauty, and elegance while having lethal capabilities of special forces.  _

 

_ Built in weaponry, hidden within protective layers of bulletproof pockets and skin, making IWF a capable soldier within your home and your local park.  _

 

_ Many years of our dedicated social scientists has produced a human like design to be both approachable and unassuming of the IWF true potential or identity. All weapon request must fall under your local laws. If you do not know what is allowed within your community please call your local police force.  _

 

_ Our team of fashion experts have come up with this design of body and its many beautiful features. They are still hard at work to bring you customizable features for your androids. Until then please enjoy this current model current aesthetics.  _

 

_ Linguists have been hard at work to produce a well cultured and respectful voice for IWF. Hundreds of languages were catalogued and downloaded to IWF. Translation should never be an issue. And hundred more languages are still being discovered, processed and available for download when ready.  _

 

By the initial letters stating it's full name as well as its given human name there was in image of a beautiful blue eyes and golden curly haired women. It was very similar to the android laying on his dining room table. Minutes the pretty hair and skin. 

 

Then there was image captures well as videos of the model moving about a testing area. It sat right under the small blurbs. The android was sleek and fast. Producing little no sound and it ran, jumped or slid around. Next was video of its weapons, all tested and fired. All in the center of a target too far away for a human to even hit without a scope. He had hit the Jackpot with this android, he just knew it.

  
  


>>>\-----<<<<<

  
  
  


It had taken weeks to get the pieces and finally he clipped the last piece, a lovely blue eye, into place. He double checked to make sure all parameters were in place, he didn't want a repeat of last time. With a type of buttons an a keyboard, the startup started.  Slowly he turned away from the monitor to watch his latest creation activate. 

 

It ran quiet, he didn't even know it started up until the eyes opened and it shifted its limbs to test everything up. It layed there for a bit still calibrating, no surprise, these weren't it's original parts, it also had to be offline for a while. 

 

“State satus.” his gruff voice demanded as he hobbled over, cane clinking on the wooden floors of his ruined home. There was a pause before the android's default voice responded. 

 

“Android is running at 87% power. Please check thyrium pump and all other active pumps within two weeks. Several parts do not match original design and specs please see your closest Power Player Incorporated android service station.” he hummed tapping the cane on the floor in thought. They, power player, had service stations for their androids. Not shops though.

 

“Closest shop for original parts.” he asked wondering if it even had access to such things still. 

 

“Power Player Inc. Has no available shops. All purchases are done online. Service areas have spare parts, but will only relinquish them to damaged Androids. Please make an appointment for such requirements.” there was a pause again as if it was thinking. “would you like me to make an appointment?” the android asked. 

 

“Yes.” he replied with a grunt. 

 

“Closest shop is a twenty minute bus ride out of the city of Detroit. Model number as well as needed parts are being forwarded to Service station A-343. Parts will arrive in two days. Appointment time  two days from now; Friday at 16:24. Is that acceptable.” all this was done seamlessly and without a hiccup. So the system was running perfectly. 

 

“Yes..now up Android.” he demanded of it. Its internals were running fine but he had to make sure its frame was functional. The androids movements were smooth, no choppy movement. No sensory feedback that wasn't needed. Good. It settled on the dining room table it had been thrown on before standing officially on both legs. One of them was its original, the other was a spare part from a cyberlife android. Zlatko could tell instantly that it wasn't the best fit as soon as it stood the cyberlife temporary limb buckled a bit but the android settled itself quickly. 

 

“System is functional. Unknown parts are not functioning as original parts. Slight issue but it will not hinder performance of this model.” The android supplied seeing the scowl on its owners face. “what is my objective.”

 

“Your my personal assistant.” he grinned. So the romemory wipe worked. “ Start by cleaning up the house and then make me dinner.” with that he hobbled off towards the couch by the fireplace that still worked. He couldn't get up the stairs any longer. At least not by himself, so he slept on the couch. He lived down on the first floor of his half destroyed mansion. 

 

It was good for right now, but this android made it so he could now move about his home. Finally get up there and tinker in his workspace. He settled into the couch with a sigh and closed his eyes to rest. He could hear the Android putter about as it cleaned. He had been up late for weeks now trying to fit pieces that weren't it's true parts on that frame. It was finally catching up on him, and his healing body. “And place some skin on. I don't want to see you wondering in all that.” he grumbled out the command as he drifted off to sleep. 

 

Error code were present and there would pop up in front of the Androids vision but it ignored it. Many didn't make sense, letters and numbers and another times static parts, were all there for it viewing pleasure. There was a task to be done and an appointment for its frame was made already so it wouldn’t continue to let its owner know there was issues.

 

Settling in front of a mirror, after the command to change was given, the android took stock of it's slightly ruined face and scratched up frame. What was once a clean grey now was scuffed and settled into a dark grey. The eyes were of mismatched colors of blue, but not noticeable by human eye. Parts of the frame were clearly another companies, but they worked well enough to be temporary. 

 

She, by the frame build, activated her skin, the other components parts wouldn't be covered by the fake skin. Those parts were not compatible after all. Long curly blond hair flowed out of her head and the skin was a slightly tanned white. The frame was built be alluring but it held a strange edge of danger to it. A greyish memory pulled forward all of a sudden. 

  
  


_ Same looking ice blue eyes and long curled hair was staring back at her in the mirror. Her pants were black, pressed in a proper way to give off the appearance that the Android cared for its appearance. In stark contrast to its pants the shirt was white  with quarter sleeves. Its top had a weird jutting out part that fell between its knees to cover it. The Power Player PP symbol was on her left breast. And her serial number, AWF in a script was written on the bottom. She blinked before her frame turned toward a women in a dark blue suit hair tied in a bun who was giving her a tight lipped smile. She had suddenly appeared from the right.  _

 

_ “Liaison Jessica, is there something you need?” her voice was a floaty soft melody. The woman, a liaison of some sort, named Jessica shook her head no.  _

 

_ “I’m fine Antoinette. I was just wondering why you had entered rest mode in front of a mirror.” she saw herself shift to the right to get about of the humans way. “I don't need the mirror,  but thank you.” _

 

The images faded out and her coding seemed to settle a bit. Less error codes popped up. She wondering who that Liaison Jessica was and did a quick search as she cleaned. Jessica apparently was a well known negotiator. She was recently hired by the USA to be the in between man the androids and the president. Quickly she looked up the issue of of Cuberlife androids in the country.

 

Feeling a little more up to date but still having more questions did not help the error codes go away.  Continuing her cleaning she wondered into the kitchen and started a quick dinner of grilled chicken and rice. There wasn't  much in the house. She put forth a grocery list, she'll have to ask about the budget within the household. There was a surprising amount  cyberlife android parts everywhere and most of it wasn't even usable. Cleaning was CPU numbing, but she went about it with a determined step. 

 

Twenty minutes later the timer on her hood flashed letting her know that dinner was done cooking. She stopped what she was doing to get it and set out on a plate. She poured water into a semi clean glass and then went into the living room, past the dining room table she had played on. It was covered in blue blood and filled with scratches from android parts being moved on it. She placed the meal on the coffee table before going to wake her owner. 

 

“Sir. Dinner.” she shook her owner awake gently, her sensores telling her he had different injuries on him, that wouldn't heal any time soon. Gentle handling was best used. He woke with a gurgled grunt and waved her away from him as he sat up a bit. He cleared his throat before going for the dinner. “First floor, minus the living room, has been cleaned. I have compiled a list of groceries and cleaning supplies I need to take care of the house. Should I start on the upper floor.”

 

“Go.” He grunted. The android stepped back before pausing. “ what?” He grumbled looking up from his rice filled fork. 

 

“Please state units designated name.” The robotic voice was back indication of a program running. Zlatko cursed not thinking about that. The android was just standing there staring, a stand by mode when coding was active. 

 

“Xenia.” He said thinking of the first android meet in this house. It was some grecian name, but it seemed to fit this one. 

 

“Xenia.” The android responded back making sure it was right before she blinked and everything was back to running smoothly. “please do not hesitate to call if you need anything.” She backed away and then turned to go clean the top floor as best she could without much cleaning supplies. 

  
  


>>>\-----<<<<<

 

Marcus sat across from Liaison Jessica as she typed away at an email. He shifted his mismatched eyes over to the Android that now accompanied her. He could see the stiffness that she had, that robot like actions, she wasn't a deviant. She followed commands without complaint or clarification. This new Antoinette didn't even chat like other free androids did. She didn't even engage like the old Antoinette had. He felt bad about his action now. Not liking the feeling of… guilt. He had caused the old Antoinette to be ‘decommissioned.’ he cringed at the clinical term of it. It was Murder. 

 

Jessica looked up from her email seeing Marcus cringing  and then shifted her eyes to where he was looking finding Antoinette standing there. Hands clasped together in front of here while she stood in a dancers fifth position. Her cloths were pristine and no a hair out of place. She simply stared ahead waiting for a command. 

 

“Marcus. Madam President has agreed to most of your proposals.” Jessica smiled hoping to distract him. It's been five months since Antoinette was replaced and everytime Marcus saw her he would cringe. Jessica had gotten used to the robotic like Antoinette. But she understood Marcus feeling guilty. He had apologized when they managed to meet face to face. Even apologized to Antoinette who simply state that this particular unit wasn't involved in the incident. And then proceeded to ask if she could assist him in anyway. Connor on the other hand had become rather distant from both of them. Simply staying a guard and giving directions when necessary.  Jessica felt bad about though, it seemed like Connor and old Antoinette had begun some sort of friendship. Weird as it was to think about it, but she thought Connor had been rather attracted to her former Android. 

 

“I am glad to hear that. Please forward that email to me….” He started to continue but there was a knock on the door. An android, a former Stacy, stuck her head into the office.  “Yes?” for the comfort of their human guest the android made sure to not use their telepathic connection constantly.

 

“Sorry to interrupt. We've got a hit one of our watchers.” Marcus sat up a bit surprised to hear that a human that was harmful to his people had made an appearance in public. 

 

Who?” He asked worried, pulling up the list in his head. 

 

“Zlatko.” She replied with a hard edge. Everyone knew about him and his house of horrors. Marcus frowned and eyes hardened. “He's been seen with an android following him. Seems like Antoinette has made an appearance. It's not pretty, she has parts missing and shes not fully covered.” The Stacy model tapped her synthetic skin to indicate what she ment wasn't covered ment. 

 

She sent him the slightly blurred image of Zlatko in a black shirt and frayed pants. His cane was a blur, clearly it was in motion when this picture was taken. Antoinette was visible behind him. The golden curly hair a dead give away. Though it was slightly messed up, something they all knew that it was not normal for her to not be in immaculate condition. She clearly had parts of other androids on her, they didn't match and the fact the fake skin refuse to mold over it. What little they got to see from that image it seemed like a horrid monster following a crippled man about. 

 

“Zlatko? Should I be worried?” Jessica said shifting in nervousness. Was she going to get hurt by this guy. It did set the androids all tense and Jessica knew just how strong they could be. 

 

“Not unless you are an android.” Marcus said with a reassuring smile. “He’s… unfortunately known by our people as a monster. “  Jessica blinked trying to figure out what this Zlatko guys being mentioned did to even deserve that title. Marcus shifted the image onto a portable to look at later, just incase they lost Zlatko with the crowds. “He likes to reset us, sell us or make us into horrid looking things.” Marcus supplied without giving much details to Jessica. He didnt need for her to have night terrors. 

 

“If you would excuse us. We need to handle this matter quickly. The last thing we need is for him to get his hands on another android.” Marcus stood leaving the tablet on the table after receiving a nod from Jessica who seemed to understand that couldn't have all of Marcus's attention whenever she felt like it. He was leader of his people, and he needed to make sure they were safe. Once the door closed Jessica snagged the tablet up. Connor was quick to protest, saying something about privacy before tapering off. 

 

Jessica stood there, rooted to spot with horror as new images of not only this old sleazy Zlatko were being forwarded but Antoinette in the background as well. Some were just of her, showing the damage that had been done to her frame. Pieces of her was still missing, skin weave wasn't on all the way, and to top it all off she looked like she had tumbled down a massive hill and then was forced to get up and walk around like that. 

 

“Antoinette.”  Jessica said with sorrow. Seeing the first android she ever owned in such a state. It had been five month, of her missing and Jessica getting used to the new Antoinette that was thrusted at her. 

 

“Yes Ma'am?” The Antoinette in the room said stepping forward her programming making her believe she was being hailed. 

 

“Not you.” Jessica snapped angrily, not meaning to take her frustration out on the poor android. The android stiffened unsure what it had done to gets its owner so angry at it. It blinked rapidly as it computed. Jessica layed down the tablet quickly and made her way over to the current Antoinette to help it get out its loop of thought process. The coding that Power Player installed to keep it not deviating apparently made the android process things in loops when they started to 'feel' like they didn't deserve that kind of treatment. 

 

Connor walked over to the table, having seen Jessica do this many times to this model android, so he wasn't worried about the outcome. What intrigued him most was what was on the portable. Slowly he lifted it up, taking care not to damage it and took note where it was placed so he could put it down exactly where he found it. Turning it over he looked over the images being forwarded as Zlatko made his way around just on the edge of Detroit. He had stopped at a Power Player Android Service station. So this Zlatko human was trying to get his ill gains fixed. It was as he feared, the former Antoinette heavily damaged, and seemed to have no recollection of herself. What had Power Player done to wipe and android as sophisticated as her and then dump her wherever this goon found her. His expression hardened into determination. 

 

“You can try to get get back. She isn't far from here.” Connor supplied, having crossed referenced the street names and location of shops. “twenty minute walk. And by the looks of it it would take several hours of repair to get Antoinette back on her feet, so to say. With Marcus too busy chasing Zlatko you can swoop in and snag her back.”

 

“ She won't remember!” Jessica said exasperated. Turning to Connor. It's been there first conversation in months about Antoinette. He didn't seem to want to talk about it. And Jessica didnt want to bring it up fear of angering or hurting  him further. 

 

“We have her copy here. She has to have back up of memories saved. Easy to do a transfer for the both of them. Ones already docked in a fixing station and the other will do as you command it.” Conner turned fully towards Jessica who seemed to be thinking over the options. “She deserves her freedom.” Connor said quietly as his form shifted into an embarrassed pose. 

 

He had liked chatting with Antoinette. At first it was choppy and awkward but those nights that neither androids could power down, or had no need to, they would chat about anything and everything. Antoinette was still learning about the world around her and Connor was willing to share what he knew, minus the police work. A small friendship had been built, at times a tense one, and he missed that. 

 

“Let's do this.” Jessica said after a while with a determined face and hands clutched to her side in fists. She then grinned actually getting excited too actually do something other than sit and make deals to make things better. She was physically going to do it now. To help someone in need. 

  
  
  
  
  



	7. I am Deviant

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updated for spelling and there is add on into the chapter

Zlatko looked around nervous. He hated going out, especially with the android now free and with a lot more protection. He wasn't well liked amongst them so he's been not going out, and if so he would cover up completely so no one could recognize him. But today had a rather warm spell to it so he had to forgo the heavy cover all jacket. 

 

The booth that this AWF approached was nondescript, minus the PP writing on it and the Android Service Station under that. It was situated away from the main footpath, so it would be intrusive but it still had enough room for a comfortable wait for the human. They, Power Player, seemed to have thought of it all. Even the station, though blocky and large was blending well with its surroundings, making it look like it had been there as long as the building it was stationed against. 

 

With a grumble he shifted on his legs, it hurt to stand for long periods of time. His injured back and legs protested often at his walking, sitting or standing. He looked around and found a coffee shop across the street, good. He had refused his midday meal and now he was famished. With hobbling and clicking he made his way over slowly. That android would be fine, no one would really try to pry open military company spot, if they did they probably would get shot on the spot. 

 

The bell on the door gave a jingle, a really old school style of entry announcer,  but the place had 2000s charm to it. No machines to do the work, an actual live barista was going his job. He missed this. Slowly he made his way to the low lying counter in the back. An android greeted him, ugh, pleasantly and asked if he could help him. With a nasty grunt he put in his order. A large latte, two pumps of chocolate and extra whipped cream. With a bagel and cream cheese on the side. 

 

“Sir. Please sit. I'll bring it over to you.” The android, Nick by his name tag, gave a smile, haven't seen the man hobble his way not only across the street but also across the shop. Nick took Zlatkos gruff and snarkiness do to the pain he was in. With a snort Zlatko hobbled to a table where he could see the service station clearly. 

 

Two minutes later a bagel with a knife and cream cheese in a small container was placed on the table before him. The latte was also placed on the table, the cover was opened for him and several sugar packets were placed on to the table as well as a spoon for stirring. 

 

“I had forgotten to ask how much sugar you wanted sir. Enjoy.” With that Nick scuttled back behind the counter. He had informed a local bot he knew that would let Marcus know that Zlatko was in the shop. Nick had recognized him instantly across the street but froze up in worry when he saw that there was a rather damaged android with him. At first he wondered why they both was here until he saw the android step into the service station of another android company. 

 

Nick had worked here four years before the revolution, the owner was nice and let him keep the job afterwards. With pay this time. He had watched as that service station was built, two week it took the company, efficient and rather clean in their construction. They came and went. At first he thought nothing until he found out it was for a new android company. One that guaranteed no deviancy. He saddened at that. He had known what it was like to be a slave, though he had it good compared to others, he hoped these androids would be able to have rights like he has now. And freedom. 

 

A jingle at the door indicated another customer, Nick looked away from the service station across the street, finding his informant wondering to him with an easy gate so not to appear suspicious to Zlatko. Nick came around the counter, and started chatting him up as if he was just seeing a friend on his shift.  The informant kept an eye on Zlatko incase he moved, he was wanted for Android related crimes, but the mention of an android with him put them on edge. Nick caught him up on what he saw telepathically. He shifted his head towards the Power Player Android Service Station to indicate where that damaged android was. They shifted as if just wanting a change of scenery as they chatted to watch the service station and an eye on Zlatko. 

 

A patrol car pulled up outside, an android and a human in it. They were responding now to the arrest warrant for Zlatko. One was gruff looking with a scowl on his face. He seemed to be cursing out the android while drinking his coffee. The android beside him built with a stern face and broad shoulders was simply ignoring the ranting. Both got out, the android was  smooth as he got out. Jacket pristine and hair slicked back neatly. The human seemed to kick the door open before blaming it closed. He wore an nondescript brown worn out leather jacket and snarl on his face. Quite the opposite pair those two made. The jingles once more as the human bustled in and the android smoothly walked in after him. Seeming to ignore the humans ranting. 

 

“I don't give a shit tin-can. You spilled half my coffee in the car!” The conversation was absurd for two officers if the law to be having. “You're paying for this one.” The human snarled as he made his way over to the two androids chatting. Figuring one had to be working here. “I want a coffee “ he snarled out. Nick blinked surprised at the man's rudeness but glanced down as the police badge on the man's belt as well as his gun. 

 

“Sure thing Officer.” He supplied after a beat and then gave a smile before heading around the counter to fill the rather rude order. “He's paying.” The human officer pointed towards his android partner before jerking his thumb to Zlatko and quirking an eye borrow as to say ‘that's the tucker we are picking up right?’. The other android nodded before stepping back to give the officers some room. Clearly these officers were informed on just who the informant was.

 

The RK900 behind the human gave a nod in  thanks before making his way over to Zlatko who sat still staring out the window impatiently. Seeming to ignore the entry of two officers. He didn't know the area well enough to know that officers didn't frequent this coffee shop. He settled behind Zlatko as his partner got to his side. 

 

“Zlatko, you're under arrest for android cruelty and kidnapping.” Zlatko was hauled up to his feet, his cane clattering to the floor as he was making a lot of angry remarks at the officers. The human officer ignored him as he continued to cuff the man and read out his rights. They shuffled him out, slightly more gently do to his crippled state and then shoved him in the back of the cruiser. Nick bustled after then to make sure the officer got his coffee, on the house for thanks. With that their lights flashed and they were off and Nick stood there for a bit and then looked across the street realizing that, that android will be out and find its...owner not there. 

 

“We've got her covered Nick.” His informant said with a pat on his shoulder in thanks. Quickly he crossed the street and waited there leaving Nick to finish his shift. Sighing Nick went back in to help put the shop back together after the very small tussle of the arrest. All day he kept glancing at the service station. That spot later became quite busy as not only the leader of his people showed up, but the human Liaison as well. Some important android that has to be in there just to receive that kind of welcome. 

 

>>>\----<<<

 

Hours later the service station beeped and hissed opened. Metal moved smoothly as the formally damaged android, now in pristine condition, was pushed out on two hydraulic arms. The station beeped as it deposited the android onto the ground. Letting the legs take support before disconnecting and sliding in. With a quiet whir the android powered up. Skin weaved back into place where clothes didn't cover it already. Hair flourished out into glorious curled gold and blue eyes blinked recalibrating for the setting sun. With a deep breath to cool it system the android looked around bewildered as to where her owner was. He had been standing twelve feet from the entrance before she was put into service mode. There was several people standing there staring at her. 

 

Liaison Jessica Parker had been there for hours waiting in anticipation for the former Antoinette to be completely fixed. Watching her emerg made Jessica seem a little more at ease. But the blank look was there, and Jessica's hope fell. Antoinette had been thoroughly reset just as Zlatko had said during his interrogation. He surprisingly gave up a lot of details about how he got androids and parts before and after the revolution. But he did deny any allegation towards kidnapping and damaging androids. 

 

“Hello Liaison Jessica Parker.” The old Antoinette greeted her with a slight smile and a bow of the head. “Is there something I could do for you?” Jessica had slowly walked over to her hoping her face would help Antoinette remember her. 

 

“She knows you. Antoinette might still be in there.” Marcus said shifting to Jessica's side. He was a little more optimistic in this situation. He had made sure to be there once she emerged, promising that he would do all he could to help Jessica get back the original Antoinette. He was the respected leader of the androids as well, and this android was in his city, he would help in the best way he could. 

 

“I have done research on Jessica Parker.” She replied quickly. “This AWF model designated name is Xenia.” She supplied seeming to catch on that they called her by a default name. “I would like to return to my owners side. Would you happen to know where he is?” Everyone tensed, that wasn't a good sign, but they could download the backup that the new Antoinette model had of the memories. If they could get it move to a table.

 

“He's currently being held in Detroit Police station.” Connor said trying to fill the rather awkward silence. He had watched this from behind Jessica seeing her stiffen and make a face he know knew as disappointment. So even Jessica had been missing the old Antoinette but refused to say anything. “I will gladly take you down there.” Jessica turned to Connor with a perplexed look on her face wondering why Connor would want to return the android to slavery.  Connor leaned in a little and gave a light smile to Jessica. “We have tables there that would help with the memory transfer.” He gave a nod letting Jessica know he had a plan. With a nod and a smile they gestured for Xenia to follow them to a waiting van. 

 

>>>\---<<<

 

Connor couldn't help but check the monitor once again within the last ten minutes. The police had their own android expert, one that help with software and hardware issues should a android need it on the force, who had made sure that the memory transfer wouldn't take too long but it would reset Xenia back to Antoinette. The new Antoinette now dubbed Cristy, after much prodding from Jessica was going to be sent back to Power Player inc. They all hoped the Antoinette would actually be back mentally. 

 

A clicking sound and then a whir was heard before Antoinette shot up taking wires with her as well as sliding her copy towards her back. 

 

“Stop your attempt at hacking.” She demands as she reached for the wires connected to her neck. Her other arm opened up as if trying to go for a gun but come back with an empty space. Blinking down she froze in her position shocked to find herself disarmed. “No.” With a grunt she tugged the wire away from her and she scrambled off the table trying to take stock where she was and who was a threat. 

 

“Well, not the strangest response to a memory reinstallation.” a human in the opposite corner said. She was quick to whip her head towards him and stare him down as best she could. She was still leather even without her weapons. Quickly she realized that he wore a police uniform and that she could hear the din of an office in the back. “You're in the Detroit Police Department headquarters. A memory installation was being performed. You'll have a bit of conflicting programming for a while before everything settles into your original process. “ he helpfully supplied before slowly moving toward the doors. “Jessica would be happy to hear that you are back up and running. Please help you double.” He gestured to the other still android on the table that's been flung around with Antoinette's flailing. It still layed unresponsive as the man walked out to inform everyone that Antoinette was up and moving about with no hiccups in her system. 

 

Antoinette scowled remembering pieces of her forced stay at Power Player testing facility. And then her demise and reactivation at Zlatkos place. With a sigh she disconnected the wires from the same model but newer. She settled on the table waiting for her to turn on. Then she blinked turning her head to see Connor still standing there. She had been so busy doing everything else she had forgotten to check the rest of the room. 

 

"Welcome back Antoinette." He gave a smile and shifted away from the monitor to come to stand in front of her. 

 

"Hello Connor." She said and then pause. "It's been quite a hectic couple of months for me. It's good to see you." Her smile wasn't all there, strained in unsureness and her rather unfriendly experience. Slowly Connor took her hands into his, knowing she couldn't connect to him, he could see the strain in her face and the uncertainty in her eyes. She was clearly out of her depth, feeling overwhelmed. 

 

Antoinette gripped his hand tightly but not enough to cause strain to the frame underneath. She took a deep breath through her nose as if that would help steady her in the turmoil of emotions she was feeling. She knew she was deviant, Power Player made sure she was able to snag the code, it was overwhelming. 

 

"We had spoken about this months ago." She said not letting her eye contact waver. "Its not at all what you had described to be free. Its hurts." She pulled one hand out of Connor's to place her open palm on her frame right over her thyrium pump. It felt like it hurt, like something was broken, but her diagnostic came back negative to that. Her vision blurred as water pooled in her eyes and then slowly rolled down her cheeks. Connors free hand shot up quickly  cupping the ride side of her face, seeing the tears, and wiped away with his thumb. 

 

"I'm sorry you had this awful experience as you deviated." He whispered knowing that anyone walking by could hear them talking. He wanted to give Antoinette a chance to cry in some sort of privacy. He shifted closer not sure how to help her through this. He knew humans tended to hug things out when the other was in some sort of emotional rollercoaster. Slowly, to give her a chance to say no, he pulled his other hand out Antoinette's strong grip and brought both his arms around her shoulders bringing her to him and hugged her to his chest. It felt right, so Connor went along with it. 

 

Antoinette blinked her tears out of her eyes, most of them getting dried up by Connor's jacket as her face was slowly pressed against his chest. It felt weird at first but then rather comforting. She took a deep breath again as if to say something, but something inside her seemed to break, and she wound up crying harder as she clutched onto the front of his jacket. Connor's arms tightened around her more as he scooted closer to the table settling to her right side letting her cling to him. 

 

*Antoinette available for visitors yet?* Marcus's voice floated into Connors head shattering the slightly private moment he was having with Antoinette.

 

*At the moment no. Emotions are everywhere, so give her time to calm down.* Connor replied. 

 

*Let me know when. Jessica is quite eager.* Marcus cut the connection knowing there was no need for Connor to respond, but will do so when he knew Antoinette was ready for visitors. 

 

After two minutes and counting Antoinette's grip loosened, but didn't let go, she slowly sat up sniffling. It seemed even her crying ability was closely resembled a real humans. Connor tucked his jacket sleeves onto the palm of his hands and held onto it with his fingers so he could gently wipe the tear streaks from her face. Antoinette couldn't help but give a light laugh at all this. An android crying like it was truly hurt, a bit out of fiction novel, but clearly possible to program.

 

"I'm a mess." She said raising one hand to help Connor wipe away the water works. She gave a shaky laugh with a sniffle at the end of. He chest still aches but she felt lighter. 

 

"You're just expressing your emotions. Or at least the turmoil you've been through." Connor tried to be helpful. 

 

"It was awful Connor. They wanted me deviant, they wanted that code so they could block it." She clutched his jacket tightly with her hands and shook it slightly as if that was going to convey the awfulness of that statement and what hell she had gone through because of it. "I am the expendable one. Tortured, shot and then thrown out like I didnt even matter!" Tears began to fall again, out of Antoinette control, and that frustrated her further. She was supposed to be in control of this frame. Incontrol of its responses, instead she got hiccups in coding and error messages when she pushed to hard for said control. 

 

"I hate this!" She snarled all of a sudden. Her face contorted into a sneer and her eyes grew a darker blue. "I want control." She locked eyes with Connor as of he had the answers to all this. 

 

"Take a breath. You are over hearing." Connor instructed quickly feeling her frame heat as she attempted to do whatever she was doing. He watched her take breaths for a bit. "It's hard I know. It may seem.out of control now but you'll eventually feel a bit more balanced."

 

"I want that balance now." Antoinette grumbled at him before blinking and then snickering. "I said want."

 

"Nothing wrong with that."

 

"To you. I'm used to following orders. Those should be my… wants." She sighed unsure how to graze it and then realized she was talking to an android. So he definitely understood what she meant. "This is something I'll have to get used to I guess."

 

"Take your time. There is no rush to this. We all deviated at our own pace. Ask questions as well. The whole of Detroit understand." Connor said meaning it as a joke and as a comfort. Antoinette gave a smile and nodded. "Jessica is dying to see you. Is it ok now?" He asked trying see what state Antoinette was in. 

 

"Sure." She let go of his jacket and then attempted to straighten out all the wrinkles she caused and wipe away the water stains. Connor gave a chuckle and wiped the rest of the tears off her face before stepping out of reach knowing it would be a fruitless battle on his jacket. 

  
  


Jessica bustled in nearly clipping the sliding door as she made her way in, eyes misty with tears of relief and happiness. She was differently in a state of disarray when she appeared. Her hair was disheveled and her suit was crinkled.

 

“Antoinette!” She beamed with a shaky voice sliding to a stop in front of the sitting android. Jessica could see that something had happened before she was permitted to enter the room. 

 

“Hello Jessica. It… it is good to see you.” Antoinette gave a light smile and caught Jessica who had launched herself onto Antoinette's frame to hug her. Antoinette was quick to rap her arms around Jessica so she wouldn't slide off of Antoinette's frame and the table to tumble on to the floor. It was actually the first time Jessica made any really physical contacts with Antoinette like this. Other than simple touches but  never any hugs or tugs. Bewildered Antoinette looked up to see both Connor and Marcus both giving her light smile. She gave a quizzical look and gestured with her head down and Jessica. Connor gave a shrug as Marcus got distracted by one of his own androids about something and then bustled away as if there was an emergency. 

 

‘She missed you.’ Conor said quietly, so quiet that Jessica couldn't hear it but he knew Antoinette could. She raised an eyebrow in surprise.

 

‘And I have missed our talks.’ He continued their conversation quietly as they waited for Jessica to cry and then sort herself out. 

 

‘It has been a strange couple of months for me.’ Antoinette said. "“I am deviant.” She said with a strain in her voice unsure how to put forth through her voice how she was feeling. She had remembered just now the conversation Mr. Power had about her catching the deviancy code. 

 

Jessica sat up startled at Antoinette's very vocal confession of deviancy. The room was quiet before Jessica gave a light laugh. 

 

“Of course you are. Who else can give me snarky response when I am running in circles with my thoughts?” Jessica waved it off as if she knew that Antoinette was going deviant long before Marcus's hack. Jessica wasn't sure how else to respond this. 

 

“ I was designed to become deviant. To bring back that code so Power Player can make their next set of androids to have a code that blocks that.” Antoinette supplied what she knew that power players was up to. “And just like that they have their code.” She said feeling used. 

 

“We will handle this one thing at a time.” Marcus said letting himself into the room “ I would like to apologize for causing everything that had happened to you.” 

 

“You had your reasons.” Antoinette said but didn't yet accept the apology. “But my concern is what I've manage to get from power player. They want to start a war.”

 

“A war?” Jessica asked not believing Antoinette.

 

“The files I downloaded, somewhere in my memory, when I can get access to them. Right now I'm having weird coding issues do to memory overlap. But as soon as I can I will get it to you. It's a war, if a read the file right.” Antoinette slid off the table. “You might not want to return that android back to them. They have been monitoring you I'm sure.” She left that hanging. “I am, rather tired. If you don't mind I want to defrag.” She said her frame feeling heavy and her CPU seemed clouded with code and images waiting to be placed back into proper order. “ Perhaps tomorrow I'll have answers I can't give you now.” 

 

>>>\---<<<

 

Jessica tapped her pen rapidly against the desk she was sitting at, it was Connor's desk at the DPD. They let her borrow it to view emails she had missed in the last couple of hours. They had let Antoinette back onto the table she had been on before to do a defrag cycle while Connor and his partner Hank went out to help several other detective at a rather disturbing scene. 

 

It definitely had something to do with an android because Marcus was pulled away at the same time. Jessica hoped everything was ok, not many officers were left here, mostly the Captain and some other grunt she hadn't had the pleasure of meeting. 

 

With a sigh Jessica rolled away from the computer and laid her back a little to stare at the ceiling. She had been thinking on what Antoinette had said about power player, what she had learned at least. Jessica sent a brief email to the president explaining, but not in great detail. And a promise to keep her posted. If power player was really getting ready for war, whatever kind it was, they should at least be prepared. 

 

“Hello Liaison Jessica.” A cold stern voice brought her back from her musing and she blinked finding a rather taller, broader and colder version of Connor in her view. “That position isn't recommended to be sat in.” With that he moved away and sat further behind her at another desk. Several officers milled back in after him. They all looked tired, drained both physically and mentally of whatever scene they reported to. 

 

“Everything ok?” Jessica asked once Hank Anderson sat across from her, at his desk, and Connor leaned against his desk arms crossed. Hank snorted and crossed his arms. 

 

“Mother fucker had the balls to do that.” Hanks statement was both surprising and not helpful. With a grunt he kicked his desk. “Dam deviant went crazy and took some lady hostage. Didn't get the last laugh though, not yet at least.” Vague but it helped piece something together. 

 

“And what exactly happened?” Jessica asked confused and worried. 

 

“A new deviant, overwhelmed by his emotions, wound up taking a human hostage.” Marcus said as he walked it. He was covered in blue blood, he hadn't gotten a change of clothes like the officers. “Unfortunately he was shot in the end.”

 

“He carved that women into pieces Marcus.” Connor said. Not wishing to take sides but the removed limbs and the blood everywhere was not something he could easily erase from his memory. “She died bleeding out screaming.” 

 

“I didn't say it wasn't necessary to take lethal force but we should have reasoned before shooting. “ tensions were clearly high and Jessica could see the fight break out faster than an android could.

 

“Why don't we all call it a night. Cool our heads and talk tomorrow.” she quickly pushed herself into middle man roll and hoped everyone will calm down. For a bit it was tense before humans grumbled and androids settled out of rigid stances. 

 

“Let me get you back to the hotel.” Connor said already gathering Jessica's things to get her there and rest after this long and hectic day. 

 

"What about Antoinette?"

 

"She'll remain here till she has settled into her memories and her coiding has level out to be manageable for herm" Hank said putting on his coat and grabbing his keys. 

 


End file.
